To love ru s
by Nahuel durandal
Summary: Han pasado 16 años del torneo del poder, por azares del destino un mini multiverso se produjo en él universo 7, ahora trunks le encargara a sus hijo cuidar de ellos, esta sera la primera aventura de sus dos hijos mayores, vegeta y trunks jr
1. Prólogo

**HOLAAAA, COMO ESTAN GENTE BONITA?, ESPERÓ QUE BIEN, YO POR MI PARTE ESTABA ABURRIDO Y ME SURGIO LA IDEA DE EMPEZAR CON UNA DE LAS TANTAS CONTINUACIONES DE MI FIC "UN NUEVO COMIENZO", Y COMO ESTABA AL PEDO (O SEA SIN NADA QUE HACER), DÉCIDI EMPEZAR CON LOS DEMAS FIC QUE TENIA EN MENTE, ESO SI AUN NO E TERMINADO MI ANTERIOR HISTORIA, PERO DA IGUAL ES HORA DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ADEMAS ES PARA NO ABURRIRME DE ESCRIBIR SIEMPRE EN LA OTRA HISTORIA :V**

 **COMO SEA ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, POR AHORA SOLO SERA EL PROLOGO.**

 **CAMBIO Y FUERA**

* * *

 **TO LOVE RU S**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **OPENING: KUU ZEN ZETSU GO, VERSION LATINO**

Ha pasado ya 16 años desde él torneo de poder él cual termino en un triple empate, entre el universo 7, 6, 11. trunks brief, aquel guerrero del futuro que a luchado desde tan pequeño para salvar su tiempo pero que al final no pudo hacerlo ante su ultimo y mas poderoso o poderosos villanos con los que alguna vez allá peleado, Zamas y black, al final su linea de tiempo fue destruido, aunque su historia no termino alli, logro re su vida junto a su novia mai, en otra dimensione, en donde su vida cambio por completo conociendo a nuevos amigos y ¿amores?, si trunks a formado un haren bastante diversos, una exorcista, 3 chicas demonio, una reina dragona, una chica gato, una valkiria, una diosa dragona, una reina dragona, un humana dragón (mai), una kyubi, una ángel caída y una ángel. Con las cuales se caso y formo una gran familia, hoy en día a mas de una década de eso tuvo hijos con todas ellas, pero esta historia empezara con los 2 mayores de ellos, vegeta y trunks jr.

 **ZONA ROCOSA**

se puede ver que la escena se desarrolla en una gran zona rocosa y montañosa, aunque la zona estaba bastante devastada, había cráteres y agujeros de tamaños considerables en todo él suelo a la vez que unas cuantas montañas y formaciones rocosas estaban destruidas por completas, en medio de la zona se ven parados a tres figuras, la primera paranta ser un adulto de no mas de 32 años (en realidad tiene casi 50 pero aparenta de mucho menos) unos 187 cm de altura, cabello azul atado en una cola de caballo, ojos del mismo color, poseía una mirada firme y un poco seria llena de determinación, era nada menos que trunks él guerrero del futuro pero ahora llamado él héroe de las facciones, la segunda figura era la de un chico de 15, unos 167 cm de altura, cabello negro, un peinado hacia arriba y un poco atrás, ojos negro ónix, mirada seria y profunda pero ahora denotaba una gran cansancio físico, era nada menos que vegeta, él hijo mayor de trunks, la ultima figura era la de una chico de 14 años, de unos 162 cm de altura, cabello azul corto, él también denotaba una gran cansancio, era él segundo hijo de trunks, trunks jr o solo jr.

los tres parecían haber peleado pero en realidad estaban entrenando, la razón?, bueno seria un poco complicado de explicar, tras la destrucción de los universos 2,3,4,9,10, estos poseían también dimensiones o universos alternos pero por azares del destino terminaron por ligarse al universo 7, durante un tiempo goku y sus amigos estuvieron investigando estas dimensiones pero después de 2 años se aburrieron así que, a trunks se le ocurrió que tal vez él se encargaría de vigilarlos e inspeccionarlos, recibiendo él visto bueno de bills con la condición que le trajeran siempre comdia deliciosa, luego de un tiempo vigilándolos haciendo uso de la tecnología que le dio su madre y ayuda del wiss podía vigilarlos las diferentes dimensiones sin ir a ellas, mai vio que esto ocupaba mucho en la vida del peliazul así que discutió sobre él tema, llegando al acuerdo de quien se encargarían de explorar estas dimensiones, acordaron que sus hijos se encargarían de explorarlos y protegerlos, algo así como kaioshines y hakashines, los dos al mismo tiempo, lo mismo que hacia él peliazul en su dimension.

Ahora los dos hijos mayores habían decidió que querían ir a aventurarse a uno de estos universos, aunque tan sólo tenían 15 y 14 años, sus padres los dejaron ir con la condición que tenían que terminar sus estudios, ahora su padre estaba teniendo un combate de practica para ver a que nivel podían llegar ahora sus hijos, mientras los dos mayores peleaban con trunks, los demás hermanos junto a sus madre miraban él combate muy atentamente.

 **EN EL COMBATE**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

trunks estaba en ssj mientras bloqueaba un sinfín de golpes de sus dos hijos los cuales estaban en fase 2, pero aun así no podían ni darle un golpe contundente a su padre. jr lanzo un derechas o que iba a la cara de su padre pero él cual lo detuvo con la mano derecha mientras con la otra bloqueaba los golpes de vegeta, él menor aprovecho su mano sujeta así para lanzarle una patada circular hacia él cuello, pero él solo la esquivo mientras se agachaba, vegeta trato de darle una patada descendente tipo tae kwon do, la cual dio de lleno al suelo ya que su padre la esquivo usando la tele-trasportacion, para luego aparecer de tras de ellos y antes que se dieran cuenta él les propino una patada de reversa a vegeta y un gancho derecho a jr mandadolos volar cayendo pesadamente al suelo unos segundos después ambos se empezaban a levantarse muy costosamemte.

Vegeta: ah ah ah ah no podemos hacerle nada. Dijo mientras se empezaba a limpiar la sangre de su boca para después activar de nuevo su aura de ki dorado

Trunks jr: tch nii-san creo que no nos queda de otra. dijo a mientras se tronaba la espalda para luego empezar a aumentar su ki. RAAAAAAHHHH. Empezó a soltar un enorme grito bestial a la vez que su cabello empezaba a crecer.

Vegeta: como quieras otouto, RAAAAAAHHHH. También rugió imitando a su hermano menor mientras su ki se disparaba hacia las nubes a la vez que también su cabello empezaba a crecer.

 **BOOM**

una explosión se genero creando un gran destello dorado que al disiparse dejo ver a los dos adolescentes ahora con una apariencia mas imponente, sus músculos crecieron un poco, su cabello ahora de un dorado oscuro llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda, sus cejas habían desaparecido, su mirada era mas fría que antes, tanto que podrían congelar él mismo infierno, su aura era mas errática que antes a la vez que una enorme carga de bio-eléctricidad pasaban por todo su cuerpo, trunks solo los vio y sonrió felizmente para luego hablar

Trunks: muy bien chicos, quiero que me muestren lo fuertes que se volvieron. Dijo a la vez que abría ambos brazos hacia los lados.

Vegeta: oye jr, creo que es hora de realizar un ultimo ataque y con todo. Dijo mientras volteaba hacia su hermano él cual solo dijo "hai"

Ambos empezaron a expulsar una gran aura de ki, la de jr era morado mientras empezaba a retraer sus palmas juntas a un costado, a la vez que la de vegeta era dorada a la vez que estendia ambos brazos a sus lados junta a una enorme aura doraba con electricidad que destruía él suelo entero. Toda la zona temblaba por la inmensa cantidad de poder que generaban ambos chicos mientras su padre seguia esperando él ataque.

Vegeta/Junior: _**FINAAAL/ GALICK.**_ empezaban a pronunciar ambos ya a terminando de cargar los ataques para ya lanzarlos de una vez. _**FLAAASH/GUUUUN.**_ Rugieron lanzando los poderes en dirección al peliazul dándose cuenta que había subestimado a sus dos hijos un poco

Trunks: DEMONIOS!...HAAAAAAA. Grito pasando al ssj2 para poder bloquear y absorber él poder de ambos adolescentes

Todo temblaban los chicos no pensaban rendirse preferían morir a no mostrar su potencial a su padre, trunks tuvo activar él guantelete de alfa para empezar a dividir él ataque.

 _ **[LIGHTN][LIGHTN][LIGHTN]**_ _ **[LIGHTN][LIGHTN][LIGHTN]**_ _ **[LIGHTN][LIGHTN][LIGHTN]**_ _ **[LIGHTN][LIGHTN][LIGHTN]**_ _ **[LIGHTN][LIGHTN][LIGHTN]**_

de la nada él ataque empezó a reducirse a tal punto que ya no representaba una amenaza para terminar dándole un manotazo mandándolo a explotar fuera del planeta, la explosión genero que él planeta temblara por la onda de choque, al cabo de unos segundo dejo de temblar, trunks voltio a ver a sus hijo los cuales estaban jadeadon muy pesadamente ya sin la transformación del fase 3, en un momento jr cayo inconsciente al suelo mientras vegeta se mantenía de pie.

Vegeta: l-lo s-siento o-oto-san jeje, no pudimos ganar. Dijo mientras también caían inconsciente.

Trunks solo sonrió por esto sin duda se volvieron grandes guerreros y con ellos esa dimensión estará a salvo, pero también tendrán muchos problemas pero de otro tipo que no sean de peleas, trunks cargo a ambos adolescente y se fue a su casa de nuevo

 **2 DIAS DESPUES**

han pasado 2 días desde él pequeño combate, ahora con las energías recuperadas los dos jóvenes decidieron que ya era hora de ir a ese universo, ahora nos encontramos a en él patio trasero de lo que parecía una gran edificio de construcción redonda, en medio de ella tenia escrito él logró Corporación Cápsula, si trunks había fundado un anexo de la famosa compañía de su madre, ahora esta empresa es conocida por sus lujosos vehículos de alta tecnología y demás, ahora habia bastante gente en él patio trasero de este lugar, eran nada menos que trunks junto a su amigos y familia.

Trunks: bueno hijos como ya saben hoy es el dia en él que se embarcaran en una aventura hacia otro universo, pero creo que deben darle una despedida adecuada nuestros amigos y familia. Dijo él peliazul que ahora vestía una gabardina de mezclilla azul, unos pantalones negro y una playera negra.

Vegeta: hai oto-san. Dijo él mayor él cual vestía una camisa azul marino con las mangas recogidas, un pantalón de mezclilla gris, y unos tenis blancos con rojo, él chico solo fue a despedirse de sus amigo por parte de su tío issei, kiba, saji y rugal.

Junior: hai. Dijo él llenado a despedirse también de sus amigos y hermanos, él chico vestía una playera blanca, una chaqueta de mezclilla azul, unos jeans negreo junto unos tenis azules.

Al cabo de unos minutos mai esta junto a vegeta dándole una caja llena de capsula.

Mai: toma hijo esto sera de utilidad a ti y a junior. Dijo de lo mas normal para luego darle un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza. Y eso para que no te olvides que debes comportarte. Dijo de nuevo dándole una sonrisa muy dulce que le heló la sangre a vegeta

Vegeta: h-h-hai oka-san. Dijo tratando de disimular él terror que tenia por dentro, sin duda su madre era aterradora

Reynare estaba también dándole unas cosa a su hijo, la vez que le arreglaba la ropa y le pasaba su pulgar humedo por la mejilla limpiándola.

Trunks: oka-san, basta no soy niño pequeño. Dijo tratando de que su madre lo dejara pero solo se gano un coscorrón en la cabeza. Auch, y eso porque?. Pregunto un poco desconsertado.

Reynare: como te atrevez a tratar así a tu madre, mas respeto la próxima. Dijo con voz seria para luego darle un fuerte abrazo que no le rompió la espalda de casualidad.

Una hora después ya habían terminado de despedirse, trunks solo les dijo que en ese mundo podían cruzarse con extraterrestre fuerte así que les aconsejó que tuvieran cuidado de no causar una guerra, también que tendrían que hablar con él elhoim (Dios bíblico) de ese mundo, luego trunks abrio un portal en medio del patio trasero.

Trunks: bueno chicos del otro lado les espera una aventura para ustedes solos, espero que la disfruten, solo traten de meter la pata. Dijo lo ultimo como un chiste teniendo en cuenta lo infantil que puede llegar a ser alguno de sus hijos.

Vegeta/junior: hai. Dijieron mientras empezaban a caminar hacia él portal y antes de entrar voltearon y gritaron. ADIOS A TODOS. Gritaron para luego entrar en él portal él cual después de esto se cerro

Todos quedaron mirando él lugar para luego de unos segundo empezar a despejar él patio solo quedando trunks mirando hacia él cielo.

Trunks: cuidense...hijos. Dijo para él mismo para después empezar a caminar hacia él interior del edificio.

Una nueva aventura a comenzado, dos nuevos protagonistas aparecen, un mundo por descubrir, pero esto recién comienza.

Insertar él tema "el limite superare" de David delgado, que es él ending 7 de dbz kai..

* * *

 **BUENO CHICOS ESTE ES EL PROLOGO DEL FIC, AHORA ME ENFOCARE EN TERMINAR EL OTRO PERO SI ESTE VEO QUE TIENEN BASTANTE VIEWS HARE EL CAP 1, COMO SEA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NO OLVIDEN DE DEJARME SU OPINION, BUENO ESO ES TODO, AQUI NAHUEL, ADIOS CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	2. Chapter 1

**LLEGO EL LECHEROOO, AJAJAJA, COMO ESTAN MIS AMIGOS DE FANFICTION?, ESPERO QUE BIEN, YO YA ESTOY TERMINANDO LA EPOCA DE EXAMENES PRONTO ENTRARE EN VACACIONES DE VERANO ASI QUE TENDRE MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, UNA COSA MAS ANTES DE EMPEZAR, LOS HIJOS DE TRUNKS, CON ESO ME REFIERO A TODOS, TENDRAN UN GRAN CAMBIO RADICAL EN SU ESTILO DE COMBATE CUANDO ENTREN ENTREN LO YO LLAMO DISTRUBIO DE SANGRE ( CUANDO SUS INSTINTOS DE SAIYAYIN Y DRAGON LOS DESCONTROLAN POR COMPLETO), EN ESE ESTADO SU ESTILO SERIA UNA MESCLA DE IORI YAGAMI CON BROLY, BUENO EN FIN YA CREO QUE ES HORA DE EMPEZAR CON ESTO, A CONTESTAR REVIEWS:**

 **Kevin4491: jeje gracias bro por seguir la historia, si ambos ya saben usar casi a la perfección el ssj 3 pero les falta mucho para llegar a entender o comprender el estado de Dios súper saiyayin, si todas las madres son aterradoras, mas la de los saiyayin, es para domar y controlar su caracter**

 **Zasetsu04: no tanto por la flojera, si después de hacer algún trabajo trato de avanzar con las historias pero como ya entre en vacaciones tengo un poco más de tiempo para escribir, espero que lo disfrutes bro**

 **BUENO CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO, ES HORA DE CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **NI DBZ NI TO LOVE RU ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDADES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **TO LOVE RU S**

 **CAPITULO 1: LA AVENTURA INICIA**

 **OPENING: KUU ZEN ZETSU GO, VERSION LATINO**

 **AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD DE SAINAN**

en las afueras de sainan un pequeño vórtice empezó a abrirse hasta tomar un tamaño de 3 metros de diámetro, del cual salieron vegeta y tunks junior para consecuente se cerrara él portal, ya en él lugar ambos adolescentes empezaron a hablar de que hacer.

Trunks jr: bien nii-san, según oto-san ya estamos inscriptos en una preparatoria de aquí, lo único que tenemos que hacer es explorar la ciudad y buscar donde quedarnos. Dijo él peliazul mientras empezaba a levitar en en direccion a la ciudad

Vegeta: suena bien, pero hay que volar alto para que no nos vean, así que sube un poco mas. Dijo él pelinegro mientras ambos alcanzaban una altura de 1000 metros de altura, ambos empezaron a explorar la ciudad desde la altura

Trunks jr: mira nii-san esa debe ser la escuela en donde iremos, y mira una casa esta a la venta a solo un par de calles de distancia. Él decia el adolescente mientras apuntaba a una casa de dos pisos de buen tamaño.

Vegeta: si tiene estilo, mas tarde la compramos. Dijo simplemente mientras seguían observando la ciudad, pero no paso ni 2 minutos hasta que vio algo que le heló la sangre. JR SIGUEME. grito él chico con fuerza a la vez que un aura de ki blanco lo cubría por completo para luego salir disparado hacia un lugar, esto dejo un poco confundido al peliazul hasta que vio donde veía su hermano dejándolo casi sin aliento

Trunks jr: HAI. grito mientras un aura blanca lo cubría también para salir disparado en dirección donde iba vegeta.

Que vieron para que ambos reaccionaran así?, ellos vieron como una chica castaña tal vez un año menor que trunks estaba apunto de ser atropellada por un camión de carga

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SUELO**

en la típica ciudad de sainan, una ciudad promedio con gente promedio, no pasaba nada de nada o eso aparentaba, se podía ver una joven adolescente caminar entre la multitud, una chica de cabello castaño ojos color avellana, de unos 13 (se que en realidad mikan tiene entre 11 o 12, pero da igual), yuuki mikan, una simple chica de secundaria que estaba haciendo las compras, venia acarreando varias bolsas con carnes y verduras, la chica no le prestaba mucha atención al camino ya que estaba leyendo una pequeña lista de cosa por comprar.

Mikan: bueno tengo las zanahorias, las papas, los tomates. él pescado, las cebollas y la carne, hum... solo me falta comprar él te de rito. Dijo la chica haciendo referencia a su hermano.

La chica seguía sin prestarle atención al camino hasta que...

 **HOOIIING**

ella voltio a ver como un gran camión de 15 metros y 20 toneladas estaba apunto de atropellarla, quedo completamente paralizada, solo logro hacer algo

calidez KYAAAAA!. Grito de terror para luego cerrar los ojos y esperar él abrazo frío de la muerte.

 **FIUUUUUUZ**

 **CRAAAAASH**

ella seguía esperando pero no sentía nada, solo podía escuchar los sonidos de la ciudad, ella sentía como alguien la abrazaba con fuerza, le trasmitía una gradabre calidez, confianza, sentía que la protegía de todo, ella solo abrió los ojos para quedarse hipnotizada por la serena mirada de ojos azules de trunks, inconscientemente empezó a tocar él rostro del chico algo que hizo que este sonroje

Trunks jr: em...se encuentra bien señorita. Dijo con algo de incomodidad en su voz, esto saco del transe a mikan la cual se quedo roja cual tomate al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, ella solo decidió contestarle

Mikan: si estoy bien. Dijo ella mientras se movía un poco, él peliazul entendió que ella se quería soltarse del él así que el solo retiro sus brazos de ella para luego luego ayudarla a ponerse de pie

Trunks jr: me alegra que estén bien em...perdona no se tu nombre, me presento mi nombre es trunks brief jr, pero todos me dicen jr. Dijo él chico dándole una pequeña reverencia en forma educada.

Mikan: un gusto en conocerte jr-san, me llamo yuuki mikan, gracias por salvarme. Dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza aun con la imagen del camino a menos de un metro de su cara, pero recordó algo. Hey y él camión?. Pregunto la chica algo curiosa

Trunks solo apunto a tras de él mientras ella volteaba a ver como en medio de la calle estaba él camión casi con la delantera destruida ya que parecía haber chocado con algo en medio de la calle (si vieron cuando la mole paro un camión él los cuatro fantásticos 1, algo así quedo él camión), la gente miraba y buscaba contra que choco él camión, pero luego de esto un chico pelinegro con peinado un poco raro para él criterio de la chica apareció detrás del adolescente que le salvo la vida.

Vegeta: hasta que te encuentro jr. Dijo él chico un poco molesto, estaba algo despeinado y con la ropa desaliñada un poco, luego noto a la chica que estaba a lado de él asi solo la saludo. Hola. Dijo simplemente para luego voltear a ver al peliazul con cara de "explicame".

Trunks jr: nii-san ella es mikan una chica que acabo de salvar del camión ese, mikan él es mi nii-san, vegeta brief. Dijo simplemente él mientras terminaba de presentar se ambos.

Mikan miro algo estraño en ambos, primero enserio era hermano?, no se parecen en nada, solo un poco en la mirada y en una que otra expresión facial pero, aunque ella y rito no tenían mucho de parecido solo los ojos de eso nada mas.

Trunks jr: ten creo que esto es tuyo. Dijo él chico mientras le daba un par de bolsas de compras, las cuales le pertenecían a la castaña, esto la sorprendió de gran manera.

Mikan: las compras!, pensé que él camión las paso por encima, muchas gracias. Dijo ella muy agradecía y aliviada de no tener que hacer las compras de nuevo, luego vio su relog para asustarse un poco. Tengo que irme se me hace tarde y rito se preocupara preocupara, hasta luego. dijo mientras se iba saludando con la mano .

Vegeta: vaya que agradable persona, que bueno que llegamos a tiempo. Dijo simplemente mientras se tronaba él hombro derecho

Trunks: si, y por tu apariencia puedo decir que paraste él camion con una tacleada. Dijo él chico de cabello azul adivinando lo que hizo su hermano

Vegeta: sip lo pare con una tacleada al camión, igual era muy liviano y además venia muy despacio, nada que no pueda manejar. Hablo el pelinegro con cierto orgullo en su voz, algo que había heredado de su padre o mas bien de su abuelo.

Luego de esto ambos jóvenes decidieron y ir a buscar esa casa en venta que vieron desde él cielo, no les tomó mas de 20 minutos encontrarla, al llegar vieron que trataba de una casa de dos pisos con 3 habitaciones y demás, tenia un buen tamaño, de pronto ambos vieron como un hombre de mediana edad salia de ella con un traje puesto y en él él bolsillo del saco él logró de bienes raíces.

Vendedor: hola en que les puedo ayudar. Pregunto él hombre con algo de cansancio y desden ya que hace una semana no vendía nada.

Vegeta: si, queríamos comprar esta casa. Dijo como si nada algo que sorprendió al hombre.

Vendedor: oigan no tengo humor ni tiempo para bromas ahora. Dijo él Vendedor con algo de enojo para luego ver como ambos adolescente sacaban un gran fajo de 100.000 dolares cada uno.

Vegeta: quien dijo que bromeabamos, queremos comprar o acaso no esta a la venta?. Dijo él chico con un poco de fastidio.

No dudo él vendedor en venderle la casa, en menos de 30 minutos negociaro y cerraron él trato, él hombre solo se fue en su auto dejando a ambos adolescentes con la llave de su nuevo hogar.

Trunks jr: sabes, se hace raro que dos menores de edad hayan podido comprar una casa que aun adulto le tomaría un par de años de ahorro. Dijo algo confuso por la facilidad con la que compraron la casa.

Vegeta: no se, él poder del dinero tal vez. Dijo él chico mientras se sentaba en él sillón del comedor. Oye jr, creo que seria bueno comprar muebles nuevos, este sillón es incómodo. Dijo mientras se sentaba en todas las posiciones posibles pero le era incomodo igual.

Trunks jr: si tienes razón, son muy feos además que él la nevera es muy pequeña aquí no entra ni medio almuerzo de nosotros. Dijo viendo la pequeña nevera que tenia. ñe mañana vamos y compramos aun tenemos 2 semanas mas hasta que comiencen las clases. Dijo él chico mientras se terminaba de hacer un sándwich de 5 pisos de todo.

Vegeta: si igual nos queda mucho dinero, haber nos queda. Dijo él mientras tiraba una cápsula al suelo de donde salio un baul, él al abrirse dejo ver una gran cantidad de monedas de oro y fajos de billetes. Bueno no se, me da flojera contar pero nos queda mucho dinero. Dijo él chico para luego volverlo de nuevo un cápsula y guardarla en su pantalón.

El reto del día se la pasaron acomodando las cosas en su nueva casa, ya era de noche así que pidieron unas 30 pizzas al numero del imán que estaba en la nevera, tardo casi una hora en llegar un gran camioneta de donde empezaron a bajar las 30 cajas de pizza de todo, luego pagaron a gran cantidad de dinero con una buena propina algo que sorprendió al chico del delivery (el que entrega las pizzas :v).

Luego de que se comieran la gran cantidad de comida ambos decidieron que y era hora de dormir.

 **2 SEMANAS DESPUES**

ya empezaba hacerse de mañana en la ciudad de sainan, hoy era el inicio de clase para los alumnos de preparatoria, no eran las cinco de la mañana pero ya ambos adolescentes se encontraban Despiertos y entrenando, ahora usando la maquina que les dio su madre, debían volverse mas fuerte si quería empezar a recibir el entrenamiento para llegar al ssj dios, así que usando una gravedad de 3000 la de la tierra ellos combatían entre ambos a la vez que evadían los láser de los robots.

 **PAAAAAM**

la rodilla de vegeta choco contra el antebrazo de trunks, el cual en un rápido movimiento le dio una patada tipo coz a su hermano lo cual lo aturdió por un instante para luego recuperarse del golpe y empezar a evadir los rayos láser de las maquinas algo que imito trunks ascendiendo ambos al ssj

Solo se podía ver pequeños choques de aire por todas partes hasta que ambos aaparecieron en el piso de la maquina para chocar puño contra puño, haciendo que los robots se chocaran contra las paredes de la nave.

Trunks jr: oe...nii-san, c-creo que es hora de prepararnos para la escuela. Dijo el chico de cabello azul mientras se destranformaba.

Vegeta: creo que tienes razón. dijo también volviendo al estado base.

Ambos decidieron apagar la maquina y salir del sótano para ir a darse una ducha rápida, luego empezaron a desayunar, el cual consistía en comerse una enorme pila de huevos revueltos con 3 kilos de arroz y 4 kilos de tocino cada uno, luego empezaron a ponerse el uniforme escolar que para ambos era muy incomodo.

Vegeta: porque hacen los uniformes tan incómodos?, ni el de la secundaria de kuo era así de molesto. Dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarse la camisa de la escuela.

Trunks jr: agradece que solo sea una camisa y pantalón, en kuo teníamos que ponernos saco con corbata o con moño, así que no es tan incomodo si usas esto. Dijo el muchacho mostrando que debajo tenía la parte superior de látex de la armadura saiyayin

Veget: creo que sería buena idea, además así no pica la camisa. Dijo el pelinegro mientras se sacaba la camisa para luego ponerse la playera de látex y de nuevo su camisa.

Luego de unos minutos ambos salieron rumbo a la escuela, no a ambos le gustaba caminar hacia su nueva escuela, aunque podían usar los vehiculos que les dieron sus padres, prefirieron no usarlos aun ya que a vegeta aun era menor para usar un vehiculo, pero para ser sinceros a ambos le valía bergamo esto

Trunks: vaya si se es lindo y tranquilo por aqui, no lo crees nii-san. Pregunto el chico voltiando a ver a su hermano

Vegeta: si, es mas tranquilo que en casa pero también un poco aburrido, no hay mucho movimiento por aquí, además solo hubieron 5 asaltos a lo largo de estas 2 semanas. Hablo como si nada, si, ambos habían estado actuando como vigilantes durante la noche, solo usan el ssj para que no los identifiquen

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su escuela, ambos veían como mucho alumnos estaban dentro y fuera del gran edificio esperando a que sonara la campana, pero luego ambos chicos sintieron como los demás los empezaban a observar atentamente, una gran variedad de reacciones había, desde piropos y coqueteos de parte de las chicas hasta amenazas y gritos de desesperación y tristeza de parte de los chicos.

Trunks jr/vegeta: sip, igual que en casa. Dijeron muy incómodos ambos mientras entraban al edificio a buscar su salones.

A trunks jr le toco el salón 1-C, mientras a vegeta le toco el salón 1-A, algunos chicos miraban con odio y estraño al par de hermanos, primero ambos tenían el físico y estructura muscular de dos atletas con años de experiencia o de físicos culturistas, luego que eran muy pero muy diferentes para ser hermanos, luego ambos se separaron para ir a buscar su salón.

 **CON TRUNKS JR**

el peliazul tardo unos minutos en encontrar su salón, luego de pedir un par de indicaciones a unas chicas que hablan en grupo, las cuales al verlo lo bombardearon con preguntas, en un descuida de las chicas estas se distrajeron al ver como un chico lleno de libros se caía, trunks aprovecho esto para escapar e irse a su salón, ya en su salón el chico se sentó en la tercera fila de adelante hacia atrás, al lado de la ventana, luego noto a alguien que lo miraba, volteo a la derecha y se encontró con el grupo del cual recién había escapado

Trunks jr: (me pregunto si fue buena idea haberle pedido direcciones a ellas). Pensó algo nervioso por la forma lujuriosa que lo miraban, ya antes de venir a este mundo en su otra escuela un grupo de chicas bastante calentonas por poco los violan a el y a su hermano, luego noto la mirada fría y de ira de un par de chicos. (no jodas!, no llevo ni media hora aquí y los chicos ya me quieren matar). Pensó ahora molesto por la forma que lo miraban

Casi al instante llego su profesor de matematicas, el cual era un hombre de unos 30 años, castaño y con lentes, el cual se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a hablar a los alumnos.

áticas: bueno chicos como se dieron cuenta tenemos un nuevo alumno, por favor pase al frente joven. Empezó a leer el papel que le dio el director. Trunks, brief trunks jr. Dijo el hombre mientras el saiyayin se levantaba y se para al frente de todos. Adelante brief-san Preséntese. Dijo el profesor de manera amable.

Trunks jr: bueno, me llamo trunks brief jr, tengo 14 años cumpliré 15 en un mes, tengo una gran familia, em y no se que mas decir de mi. Dijo el chico un poco apenada pero de la nada un millar de preguntas le cayeron

¿tienes novia?

¿no te gustaría salir conmigo?

¿o conmigo?

¿eres un atleta o algo así?

¿que deportes práctica?

Trunks jr: bueno vamos por orden, primero no tengo novia, segundo tal vez pero no se, tercero acabo de decir que no se pero lo pensare, cuarto si práctico algun deporte, quinto practico fútbol y soy un buen artista marcial. Dijo sorprendiendo a mucho compañero y al profesor.

áticas: bueno eso fue muy informático, ya puedes volver a su asiento. Ordeno el maestro mientras el chico obedecía

Durante mas de dos hora el profesor hablo de ecuaciones y demás operaciones, lo que sorprendió a todos es que tan pronto el profesor escribía algo el chico respondía al instante, resolvió todas las operaciones del libro que usarían durante ese semestre, sin duda tener como abuela a la persona mas inteligente que podía haber tení sus beneficios, el peliazuk estaba mirando la ventana mientras pensaba de como le estaba yendo a su hermano.

 **CON VEGETA**

con el pelinegro sucedió algo parecido, no sabia donde era su salón así que pregunto a un grupo de chicas que tenían uniforme de tenis, las chicas empezaban a preguntarle si tenia novia y de otras cosas, a vegeta le irritaba un poco esto pero no lo enojaba solo le molestaba al punto de enojarlo un poquito. Luego de encontrar su salón solo entro y se sentó al lado de la ventana.

Pudo ver que a su lado había un chico pelinaranja sentado mientras hablaba con un chivo pelinegro con un peinado algo parecido al de el pero no le quedaba también como a vegeta, el sintió el ki del pelinaranja era bastante parecido al de la chica que su hermano salvo hace dos semanas atrás.

Vegeta: (el debe ser el tal rito que dijo mikan-chan, son hermanos pero siento cierta desigualdad de sangre, acaso seran medios hermanos, bueno eso no me incumbe y no soy quien para juzgar, jr y yo, y nuestros demás hermano y hermanas solo tenemos relación sanguíneo gracias a oto-san). Reflexiono el azabache acerca de la composición de su familia

Luego entro un señor de edad algo avanzada, era calvo a excepción de los costado que tenia cabello de color café grisáceo, era muy delgado, bastante alto, unos lentes que daban la ilusión que sus ojos estaban en espiral, el señor se sentó en su escritorio

Honekawa: bien alumnos hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero con nosotros, así que por favor pase adelante em. El anciano agarro la lista de alumnos y busco el nombre de alguien. Brief, vegeta brief. Dijo el hombre mientras el pelinegro se levanta de su asiento y se colocaba al frente del pizarron.

Vegeta: ok, mi nombre es vegeta brief, y antes que algún genio pregunte, si mi nombre significa vegetales, bueno me gusta la comida, mi familia y entrenar, odio perder, a los idiotas y sobre todo a los pervertidos, bueno no tengo mucho que decir de mi vida eso seria todo. Finalizo el pelinegro manteniendo su semblante sereno y un tanto serio, de la nada varias preguntas cayeron sobre el

¿que deportes practicas?

¿no quieres unirte al grupo de kendo?

¿oye tienes novia?

¿no quieres salir conmigo?

Vegeta: ok tratare de contestar en orden así que silencio, buen, primero soy un artista marcial así que se de todo un poco en cuanto estilos de pelea, pero me especifique mas en el estilo del dragón creado por mi oto-san. y de la tortuga enseñado por el maestro de mi oto-san, a la vez que me e entrenado en pelea con espada, ok segundo bueno tal vez si eso seria divertido, tercero y cuarto no tengo novia y por ahora no estoy interesado, bueno eso seria todo, con su permiso sensei. dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en su lugar, esto dejo sorprendido a todo incluso a su profesor.

La clase de historia siguió con normalidad, de nuevo la clase se sorprendió al ver que el chico respondía sin leer el libro todas las preguntas del profesor, al punto de saber corregir los errores de redacción en los hecho históricos y curiosidades de estos.

 **EN EL RECESO**

se podía ver a ambos hermanos caminando por los pasillos mientras se acercaban a una maquina expendedora a la vez que hablaban de algo

Trunks jr: así que aquí estudia el hermano de mikan?. Pregunto el adolescente mientras sacaba de la maquina un paquete de galletas

Vegeta: si, esta en mi salón, creó que no son hermanos del todo, siento algo de desigualdad en su sangre. Habla el pelinegro mientras sacaba una lata de gaseosa, el podía sentir la escénica de todo gracias a la parte dragón que heredó de su madre (1)

Trunks jr: así que medios hermanos?, le no importa al fin de acabo nosotros somos así. Dijo el chico de cabello azul mientras se acaba el paquete de galletas.

De pronto el pelinaranja del cual hablaban hizo acto de presencia serca de ellos.

Rito: etto...Ustedes son vegeta y trunks brief?. Pregunto el chico de cabello naranja algo incomodo.

Trunks jr: si, y tu debes ser yuuki rito, el ni-san mikan, y sobre eso como esta ella?. Pregunto el chico a la vez que contestaba la primera pregunta

Rito: eh?, si soy yo, ella esta bien solo quedo un poco sorprendida por eso pero ahora ya esta bien, pero a lo que vengo es que les quiero dar las gracias por salvarla. Dijo el chico mientras hacia una gran reverencia hacia ellos.

Vegeta: porque te inclinas?, no lo hagas es molesto. Hablo el pelinegro haciendo que el el chico se sobresalte un poco y se parará de nuevo.

el resto del día paso con normalidad, los chicos se hicieron bastante amigo del chico de cabello naranja, mas trunks ya que ambos eran aficionados al fútbol, por otro lado a vegeta le era molesto todas las miradas que le daban a el y a su hermano, pero da igual este era su primer día se acostumbrarían pronto.

Ambos hermanos sólo se dirijian caminado hacia su casa pero de pronto una banda de maleantes se paro frente a ellos, eran al menos unos 6 de apariencia algo musculosa.

Ladrón 1: oe miren chicos miren, si son un grupo de mocosos con buen dinero. Dijo el tipo mientras se acercaba con una navaja al rostro de vegeta. Si nos dan todo su dinero y pertenecía no los lastimaremos mucho. Se burló el mientras sus amigo se reían a caer carcajadas, hasta que...

 **PUUUUUUUM**

ladrón 1: PUUAAAAG. El ladrón escupió una considerable cantidad de sangre con saliva, este bajo su mirada lentamente para ver como tenia el puño del pelinegro clavado en su estomago.

Vegeta solo retiro su puño del abdomen del sujeto el cual cayo como roca al suelo mientras de su boca seguía saliendo sangre, los demás miraban como su compañero estaba en el suelo completamente fuera de combate, tal vez con todo los órganos destrozados pero en vivo.

Vegeta: hum insecto. Dijo mientras veía como otros dos se abalanzaba sobre el y los que quedaba sobre trunks.

El primer en abalanzarse sobre vegeta era un tipo de complexión esbelta que traía en esus manos un par de manoplas de bronce, el trataba de atacar al pelinegro que esquibava los golpes con una enorme gracia y facilidad, esto enfadada mas y mas al delincuente

Ladron 2: MALDITO NO TE BURLES DE MI!. El ladrón se cansó y lanzo un puño directo al rostro del azabache pero vegeta solo se río y ataco también

 **PAAAM**

los puños de ambos chocaron, para el terror de los demás vieron, que contándolo hacer contacto con la piel del chico el metal exploto en un millón de pedazo para luego seguir y chocar con su mano destrozándola para luego seguir y darle de lleno en la cara que lo mando a volar contra los botes de basura

El segundo tipo se lanzo contra vegeta mientras sacaba una navaja mariposa, al igual que el primero, el trataba de apuñalar o cortar a vegeta pero el se movía demasiado rápido para los ojos o brazos del ladrón

Vegeta: vaya pensé que serias mas competente pero eres igual de tronco que tu amigo. Se burlo vegeta mientras tomaba el brazo del tipo.

Vegeta puso algo de fuerza haciendo que el ladrón suelte el arma por el dolor, luego el chico le doblo el blazo en lo que parecía una llave, para luego usar una barrida al estilo de aikido, para ya en el suelo rematarlo con un golpe en la cara que le destrozo la nariz noqueándolo en el instante.

Vegeta se paro de nuevo para luego ver como se las arreglaba su hermano para deshacerse de los sujetos que quedaban.

 **CON TRUNKS JR**

el peliazul primero fue abordado por un tipo con tonfas, el tipo trató de atacor como podía al chico pero era demasiado rápido, era ridículo ningun adolescente podría esquivar sus ataques, trunks jr le dio un golpe en el estomago tras ver que el sujeto dejo una abertura en su defensa, luego le dio una patada tipo barrida que lo hizo girar en el aire, antes que descendiera un centímetro mas, el chico levanto su pierna y la bajo con fuerza para dar una patada descendente que dio de lleno en la cara del tipo que quedo K.O en el suelo.

Luego trunks jr vio como una cadena se enredaba en esu brazo derecho, el giro su cabeza para luego ver como un tipo de complexión bastante fornida lo empezaba a jalar.

Ladrón 5: jajaja, veremos si ahora eres tan rudo. Dijo el sujeto usando mas fuerza para arrastrar al chico de cabello azul pero no se dio cuenta que no importaba la fuerza que usara el chico apenas se movía.

Trunks jr solo uso algo de fuerza para luego tirar de su brazo haciendo que el tipo saliera disparado en dirección a el, el tipo fue recibido con un fuerte rodillazo en su cara que lo noqueo por Completo, trunks jr solo volteo a ver al otro ladrón que al ver la mirada fría de el se aterro y saco un revolver y apunto hacia el chico

Ladrón 6: n-n-no te acerques monstruo. Dijo aterrorizado el ladrón, pero trunks jr hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando hacia el, el tipo aterrado disparo.

 **BANG**

Se podía ver en cámara lenta como la munición se acercaba a una gran velocidad al rostro del chico pero este en un rápido movimiento la atrapó con su mano derecha, esto asusto mas al ladrón así que disparo todo el cargador, el peliazul movía su mano como si fuera una turbina agarrando toda las balas, al ladrón se le acabo el cargador, trunks jr al ver esto sólo apretó con fuerza su mano para luego abrirla dejando caer los pedazos de bala.

Trunks jr: tienes dos opciones, pelear y acabar peor que tus amigos o ir y no volver aquí nunca. Hablo seriamente mientras el tipo se aterraba y huía como un cobarde.

Vegeta: y bueno, los ladrones en kuo p lomenos sabian pelear de verdad y no eran troncos como esto, bueno vamos a casa. Dijo el chico mientras se colocaba al lado de su hermano el cual sólo asintio con la cabeza.

Ambos se diría a su casa mientras pensaban de como seria su vida ahora, pero bueno hoy solo fue el primer día de clases, demás esta aventura solo comienza .

 **ENDING: "HAIKEI ZARATHUSTRA" O "EL LIMITE SUPERARE"**

 **BY: DAVID DELGADO**

* * *

 **BUENO CHICOS AQUI TRAIGO LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL FIC, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP SERA LA APARICION DE LALA Y DEL COMIENZO DEL CANNON DE LA HISTORIA, E ESTADO ALGO OCUPADO PERO ME HICE TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA EN UN DIA, SON LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA EN ARGENTINA ASÍ QUE LO SUBO AHORA, COMO SEA HASTA AQUI LLEGÓ YO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS OPINIONES DE LA HISTORIA, ME DESPIDO CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	3. Chapter 2

**HOLAAAA!, COMO ESTAN CHICOS?, ESPERO QUE BIEN, BUENO DE NUEVO VENGO A ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, AÚN QUE NO TERMINE LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUISE EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR ESTA, ASI QUE NO TENGO PROBLEMA PARA HACERLO, BUENO AHORA ES CUANDO LLEGA LALA Y TERMINA EL MINI RELLENO DE LA INTRODUCCIÓN, ES HORA DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS:**

 **Zasetsu04: gracias compa, siempre es bueno ver tu apoyo, espero que lo disfrutes, aquí ya aparece lala.**

 **Kevin4491: gracias bro, también es bueno recibir tu apoyo, espero que disfrutes la actualización.**

 **BUENO CONTODO DICHO Y HECHO YA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR, CAMBIO Y FUERA**

 **NI DBZ NI TO LOVE RU ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **TO LOVE RU S**

 **CAPITULO 2: UNA PRINCESA ESPACIAL.**

 **OPENING: KUU ZETSU GO! LATINO, BY ADRIAN BARBARA**

 **TRES MESES DESPUES**

han pasado ya 3 meses desde que ambos saiyayines se habían mudado a este nuevo mundo y de haber empezado a asistir a la escuela de esta ciudad, aun así la vida en sainan no fue para tanto aburrida, primero fueron una par de robos a unos bancos de la ciudad, donde siempre un par de guerreros dorados salvan a los rehenes y vencían fácilmente a los ladrones, vegeta se había unido al club de disciplina al pedido de la presidenta del susodicho club, kotegawa yui, el solo accedió porque se estaba cansando de los pervertidos mirones que se metían a los vestidores femeninos, aunque tambien unas en las cosas que tuvieron que hacer fue hablar con el dios biblico.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **EN EL CIELO**

ambos adolescente aparecían en medio de un enorme y hermoso paisaje, ambos habían ido al cielo para hablar con el dios de aquí, así que decidieron usan un circulo de transportación para llegar allí

Trunks: vaya si que es un poco diferente al paraiso de casa. Dijo el mirando todo el entorno y de como carca de un enorme castillo se erguía a los pies de una gran montaña.

Vegeta: si es muy pacifico por aquí. Dijo mientras empezaban a caminar en dirección al castillo

No tardaron mucho en llegar, luego de unos minutos llegaron a la puerta del reino, bla cual era custodiada por dos ángeles que estaban equipado por unas grandes armaduras doradas con blanco junto a unas enormes lansas, ambos al precatarse de la presencia de ambos chicos solo bloquearon la entradas con sus lanzas

Ángel 1: alto identifiquese. Dijo de manera autoritaria mientras ambos chicos se detenían

Trunks jr: perdón por nuestra inesperada llegada, necesitamos hablar con kami de manera un tanto urgente, tenga lea esto. Dijo el mientras le daba una carta

Ambos guardias empezaron s abrirla y leerla, sus rostros se transformaron a uno de completo asombro e intriga

Er carta están escrita por el puño y letra de Dios, pero como era posible?, acaso mentían o la falsificaron?, lo dudaban, podían sentir que ambos chicos eran de corazón puro, no había maldad en ninguno de ellos, solo podían detectar un poco de orgullo en el pelinegro, pero no era malo en lo absoluto.

Vegeta: entonces, podemos hablar con kami o que?. Pregunto el nieto del príncipe Saiyayin ya algo molesto por la espera

Ángel 2: s-si no hay problema sigan nos. Dijo el ángel mientras ordenaban años guardias de las torres estar atentos a todo, para luego ambos guardias guiar a trunks jr y vegeta q la sala del trono de Dios

No tardaron mucho en en llegar al tramo, el cual al entrar vieron una enorme sala imperial con hermoso detalles en mármol y oro, las baldosa del suelo parecían ser de marfil, al igual que muchas esculturas, incluyendo una enorme escultura de oro de un león

Frente a ellos vieron un hombre de gran porte y musculatura, cabello canoso y una barba blanca, sobre su cabeza había una gran aureola, llevaba una túnica blanca como vestimenta, el hombre solo veía de manera analítica a ambos jovenes, el señor solo bajo de su trono y se pudo frente a ambos.

Dios: hola es un gusto que nos encontremos por fin. Dijo el señor sonriendo mientras le daba la mano en forma de saludo

Ambos adolescente decidieron corresponder el saludo estrechando su mano con el, luego de esto el hombre volvió a hablar pero en direccion a trunks jr

Dios: vaya si que eres parecido a tu padre. Dijo mientras el chico se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo por la vergüenza

Vegeta: bueno em...elohim-san, nuestro padre dijo que teníamos que hablar por el tema de nuestra llegada a este mundo y como cambiaría todo, o me equivoco. Dijo el pelinegro yendo directo al grano del asunto

Dios: bueno veo que eres muy directo, ok vengan, vamos a mi oficina allí podremos hablar en privado. Dijo mientras empezaban a caminar a la vez que ambos chicos seguían a la deidad

Luego de unos minutos los 3 llegaron aun gran cuarto que estaba compuesto por un un escritorio y unas 3 sillas, ellos solo tomaron asiento

Dios: bueno, el señor trunks me contó que ustedes llegarían para tratar de proteger esta dimension, aunque sinceramente me costo un poco creer que habían muchas diferentes dimensiones diferentes. Dijo el mientras empezabar reflexionar sobre esto, de verdad se había sentido un poco shockeado al ver su contra parte de esa realidad

Vegeta: bueno, tiene razón, nosotros habíamos llegado para proteger a este universo, pero para no levantar sospechas o tratar de parecer normales, mantendremos una vida de adolescente cotidianos, aunque no se si podremos mantenerlo oculto de la gemte. Hablo el pelinegro intrigando al Dios

Trunks jr: lo que nii-san quiere decir, es que últimamente han estado pasando muchas cosas en sainan, desde algunos robos un tanto raros hasta apariciones de alienígenas, pero por ahora eran solo exploradores o algo así, pero hay al menos 1 millon de aliens ocultos en todo el mundo, y cada vez aumenta. Dijo el adolescente de cabello azul informando de la situación

Dios: si estoy al tanto de esto, no actúe por la razón que no parecían grandes amenazas, otros fueron detenidos por mis hombres, pero aun no nos hemos recuperado de la gran guerra contra el infierno. Comento el intrigando un poco sobre este tema años chicos

Vegeta: sobre eso, nos dimos cuenta que la conexión con el infierno esta sellada, podría explicarnos sobre ese tema. Pregunto el chico algo curioso del tema

Dios: bueno, hace casi 1000 años se desato una guerra entre el cielo y el infierno, lucifer después de caer junto aun tercio de los ángeles del cielo, junto aun mas seguidores y le declaro la guerra al cielo, batalla fue caótica, aun así logramos ganar, sellamos el infierno y no permitimos que se vuelva a tener contacto, pero no todo fue bueno, el cielo perdió al menos el 60% de ángeles, apenas si nos estamos recuperando aún. Dijo el anciano mientras le daba un par de carpeta a ambos donde leian el informe completo de la guerra.

Ambos notaron que esta guerra fue muy diferente a la de su mundo, primero los ángeles caído no existían, los dragones celestiales o cualquier tipo de dragón tampoco existían, pero una sola cosa paso por su cabeza,

Trunks jr: ¿y trihexa?. Preguntó como si nada mientras el Dios se sorprendía un poco por la pregunta.

Dios: bueno, el fue derrotado por mi durante la gran guerra, casi muero ese día por el agotamiento pero mis hijos me salvaron a tiempo. informo el barbudo

De la nada una chica castaña, ojos violeta, piel blanca de talvez uno 15 años entro en la habitación como si nada diciendo algo.

?: padre los guardias me dijeron que vendrían visitas, hay que preparar todo para su llegada. Dijo la chica con voz dulce pero bastante potente

Dios solo apunto a los chicos que estaban sentados, ella voltio lentamente su cabeza para encontrar se a ambos adolescentes sentados con cara de poker face, ella empezó a tartamudear para luego el ser bíblico tomara la palabra

Dios: jeje perdonen la escena, ella es mi hija adolescente marian, espero que no se hayan molestado por su interrupción. Dijo este mientras abrazaba a su hija

Trunks jr: no hay molestia. Dijo dijo mientras hacia un pequeño ademan con su mano, para luego parase y ponerse enfrente de la chica. Hola mucho gusto me llamo trunks brief jr, y el es mi nii-san vegeta brief. Se presento el mientras el pelinegro hacían un ademán con la mano em forma de saludo.

Ella miraba un poco estraña a ambos, primero no sabia que eran, no eran humanos, eran otra cosa, pero el peliazul tenia esencia como la de un ángel, pero que eran.

Marian: un gusto soy marian, quiero preguntarles algo, ¿que son ustedes?, por que humanos no son. Preguntó ella desconcertando a los chicos y asustando algo al Dios

Dios: hija que te e dicho de ser tan metiche. Pregunto de manera retórica mientras reprendía un poco así hija.

Marian: perdón, es que solo quería saber. Se defendió la chica mientras agachaba la cabeza en vergüenza

Vegeta: no hay drama, primero no somos de este mundo. luego de esto ambos empezaron a relatar sobre su mundo y sobre que eran, de como vegeta era un híbrido entre dragon-humana e saiyayin-dragon y de que trunks jr era un híbrido de ángel caído y saiyayin-dragon, luego contaron sobre como era todo en su mundo, la chica estaba completamente fascinada y a la vez intrigada.

Marian: solo una cosa, puedo ver sus alas?. Pregunto la ángel haciendo que Dios casi se caiga de sus silla por lo que ella había preguntado.

Vegeta: si porque no. Dijo el mientras se levantaba del asiento para luego de sus espalda aparecieran dos enormes alas de dragón de color violeta oscuro, amabas median al menos 6 metros de punta a punta. Están son mías, las alas de un dragón. Dijo el mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes los cuales eran afilados como navaja.

Trunks: y estas son las mías. Dijo para imitar a su hermano para luego de su espalda aparecieran dos gigantescas alas de ángel de un color gris claro. Estas son las alas de un caído, bueno de un híbrido como yo, ya que un caído normal las tiene de color negro. Informo el mientras la dios preguntaba algo por primera vez en un rato de charla

Dios: como caen los ángeles en su mundo?. Pregunto el hombre preguntando si era igual que en su mundo cuando se volvían demonios.

Vegeta: bueno, en resumen si un ángel se llena de pensamientos impuros como luguria, avaricia, y demás el cae por volverse un pecador, o eso me explico michel-ojisan (tío michel, eso creo :v).

Trunks jr: bueno nos retiramos, ya se esta haciendo tarde en sainan, según mi celu son las 21:03 p.m, así que nos retiramos. Dijo el mientras su hermano lo seguía. Adiós a ambos, esperó volver a hablar contigo marian-chan, fue divertido charlar contigo. Dijo este mientras sonreia con los ojos cerrados a vez que la chica se sonrojaba un poco

Vegeta: adiós fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, peramos poder volver pronto. Dijo el mientras se iba paraban uno al lado del otro a la vez que un círculo en el suelo aprecia de bajo de ellos

Dios: adiós, vuelvan cuando quieran, ambos son bienvenido al cielo. Dijo el mientras veía como ambos chicos se iban del lugar.

La chica quedo mirando donde el peliazul que le había interesado y su hermano se habían ido, aun siendo simples adolescente ambos poseía un enorme poder, un aterrador poder, aunque lo que le sorprendió es que ambos hermanos eran puros de corazón,dulce y inocente como el de un niño pequeño, pero fuerte y valiente como el de un orgulloso guerrero, pero sabia que pronto los verían de nuevo.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK.**

* * *

ahora ambos adolescentes estaban comiendo su desayuno antes de irse a la escuela mientras veían las noticias de lo que había pasado aparentemente la noche anterior.

Conductor: _anoche alrededor de las 21:00 p.m se llevo a cabo un intento de robo en uno de los bancos de aquí en la ciudad, pero fue detenido por nuestros nuevos y misteriosos héroes, los guerreros dorado como se hacen llamar, ahora veremos uno de los tantos testigos oculares del lugar._ Ahora cambia la escena de la tele mostrando varios comentarios de la gente hasta que llego uno muy peculiar

testigo: _un chico rubio frotó sobre mi y mando a volar el auto de fuga con rasho láser (:v)._ Dijo un hombre alto pelirrojo con cara algo chistosa.

Vegeta y su hermano solo veían esto con cara de WTF?, pero solo lo ignoraron y siguieron comiendo para luego al terminar ordenar rápido e marcharse hacia la escuela

 **20 MINUTOS MAS TARDE**

Luego de un rato ambos llegaron a la escuela, como siempre era un enorme molestia para ambos esquivar a la fanáticas que venían a buscarlos a ambos para pedirles citas y demás, pero siempre logrando escapar de ellas, muchas cosas habían pasado desde que habían empezado asistir a la escuela, como que se habían hecho amigos de rito y saruyama, vegeta siempre hablaba con yui la presidenta del club de disciplina de la escuela, trunks jr por su parte se había hecho amigo de mikan, la chica tenia una enorme confianza con el peliazul, por alguna razón ella sentía que podía confiar en el, ahora ambos despues de las primeras clases del día se encontraban en la azotea hablando con rito y saruyama.

Vegeta: así que te vas a declarar a sarenji-san?. Pregunto el chico ya sabiendo de los sentimientos que tenia el pelinaranja.

Rito: si lo haré, seré hombre y se diré de una vez por toda, además que es lo peor que puede pasar?. Dijo de manera retorica pero su amigo de la infancia le contesto en forma de broma

Saruyama: no se, lo peor que puede pasar es que te rechaze y te mande a freír churros. Bromeo el pelinero pero esto causo mucha gracias.

Trunks jr: eso no fue gracioso. Dijo este mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo pero que tenia fuerza para romperle el brazo al chico. No se preocupe rito-san, vera que todo terminará bien, y en el mínimo caso de que diga que no solo puede pedirle la oportunidad de ser amigos, de conocerse mas y tal vez llegar a algo, no se tal vez diga que sarenji-san. Dijo el peliazul levantando el animo del chico.

Vegeta: no se que decirte bro, no tengo experiencia en esto, lo máximo que te puedo decir es que te tranquilises y no le des tanta vueltas al asunto, si no te arrugadas a medio camino. Dijo este sorprendiendo un poco a rito.

Rito: gracias, haruna-chan siempre me a gustado desde la secundaria, así que espero que diga que si. Hablo de manera optimista en chico mientras escuchaban la campana de fin de receso. Bueno chicos tenemos que irnos al salón. Dijo este mientras los cuatro empezaban a caminar hacia su salones.

El resto de día transcurrió con normalidad, el almuerzo como siempre era un espectáculo por la forma de devorar alimento de ambos saiyayines, pero lo que ambos adolescentes sentían era que algo se aproximaba al planeta.

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA ÓRBITA TERRESTRE**

se podía ver como una nave espacial de tamaño mediano se dirija a la tierra, mejor dicho estaba escapando de dos naves del mismo tamaño y otra de una gran tamaño, se podía ver que dentro de la nave fugitiva se empezó a acercar a la tierra para realizar un aterrizaje muy forzó en algún lugar de solado y algo boscoso, del salio de su interior una chica pelirosa de ojos verde, la cual llevaba puesto un estaño traje de color blanco con detalles en negro y azul, de su espalda dos alas como de demonio aparecieron para luego empezar a alzar el vuelo

?: tengo tengo seguir moviéndome sino me atraparan. Dijo esta demostrando una dulce y hermosa voz la cual denotaba algo de frustración y molestia

Ella solo salio volando hacia ningun lugar en específico, solo queriendo escapar de sus opresores o algo así.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA BRIEF**

ambos adolescentes habían vuelto ya a su casa de la escuela, aparentemente lo de rito termino en un rechazo, pero para animarlo arreglaron de hablar con el mañana, trunks jr estaba preparando la cena, pero de pronto sintió como una descarga pequeña cruzo por su cabeza

Trunks jr: este ki...es mas elevado de lo normal, de quien sera y que querrá aquí en la tierra?. Se pregunto para así mismo mientras seguí cortando los vegetales para la enorme cantidad de ramen de cerdo que pensaba hacer.

Mientras tanto vegeta se encontraba dandose un baño para relajarse un poco, pero también sintiendo aquella sensación que había sentido su hermano menor.

Vegeta: (este ki es mas grande que de los demás aliens, pero de quien sera?). Se pregunto mentalmente mientras seguía sumergido en la bañera

El chico siguió por un rato sumergido en el agua, pero pronto vio como el agua empezaba a burbujear y de pronto una pequeña explosión se genero en la habitación

 **BOOOM**

El chico no veía nada atravez del humo y vapor, solo tenia un ki muy fuerte atravez de el, pero no veía nada.

Vegeta:(que fue eso, siento el mismo ki de hace rato aquí pero no lo veo). Dijo este para luego empezar a dispersar el vapor con sus manos

Hasta que sintió algo, era grande, redondo, suave, blandito pero firme a la vez, esto lo extraño, cuando el vapor se disipo por completo puedo ver a una chica de cabello largo y rosa completamente desnuda frente a el, y para rematar lo que vegeta había agarrado era el pecho derecho de la chica.

 **AAAAAAAAHH**

Un sonoro grito retumbo en toda la casa, trunks jr estaba apagando la cocina ya que la comida estaba lista, así que decido subir para avisarle a su hermano, pero de pronto escucho el fuerte grito.

Trunks jr: nii-san que fue eso?!. Pregunto algo extrañado mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso.

Pero vio como vegeta se asomaba por la puerta del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura, se notaba que estaba algo sorprendido

Vegeta: creo que tendremos una invitada. Dijo este mirando hacia el baño viendo como la chica de antes saltaba de felicidad mientras decía "escape perfecto" o algo así, esto dejo muy confundido al chico de cabello azul.

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUES.**

ahora ambos hermanos se encontraban en la habitación del mayor de ellos, frente a estos estaba la chica de cabello rosa ahora identificada como lala satalin deviluke, la cual ahora llevaba puesto una bata blanca que trunks jr le había dado, vegeta el cual ahora vestía con una blanca y una pantalón jogging negro decidió hablar.

Vegeta: en resumen...te llamas lala, eres una alíen que viene de un planeta a 10 galaxias de aqui, y estabas escapando de uno ladrones espaciales, no?. Dijo el chico resumiendo la mentira a medias que le habian contado, aunque el sabia que la chica no estaba siendo del todo honesta

Lala: si!, es es exactamente la historia de lo que acaba de pasar. Dijo esta mientras trataba de no lucir sospechosa

Trunks jr: y como porque te seguían los piratas o ladrones espaciales?. Pregunto el mientras la chica se exaltaba algo por la pregunta, ella estaba por contestar cuando vieron que por la ventana entro un pequeño robot flotante con apariencia de muñeco de felpa.

?: lala-sama! Que alegría por fin la encuentro. Dijo este mientras era abrazado por la chica de ojos verde, luego este voltio a ver al par de hermanos y hablo. Lala-sama quienes son estos chicos con cara de guerrero desalmado y de noble caballero. Dijo apuntando a ambos a la vez pero dejando en claro quien era el guerrero desalmado y quien en el caballero noble.

Lala: así peke, ellos son vegeta y trunks jr, aparentemente son los dueño esta casa, chicos le presentó a peke, mi robot de transformación personal Peke. dijo ella presentando a su amigo/robot. Peke has lo tuyo. Dijo ella mientras se quitaba la bata lo que hizo que ambos hermanos se taparan los ojos (trunks jr) y desviaran la vista a un lado (vegeta).

De repento un brillo cubrió a lala a la vez que peke empezaba a cambiar de forma y rodear a la chica, empezando a crearle un traje o algo parecido, al desaparecer el brillo dejo ver a la chica que ahora llevaba puesto un traje particular, de color blanco con detalles en negro y azul.

Peke: lo siente bien, no esta muy apretado?. Pregunto el robot ahora hablando del gorro que tenia en la cabeza la chica, el gorro tenia forma de la parte superior de un hongo, con ojos en espiral y dos alas de demonio pequeñas.

Lala: no, esta bien. Dijo ella como si nada dejando algo sorprendido a ambos hermanos.

Vegeta: ok?, eso fue raro pero fascinante. Dijo este mirando algo extraña al nuevo traje

Trunks jr: wow!, transmutación molécular de materia no orgánica. Dijo este mientras se acercaba a lala y tocaba un poco el gorro de ella. Se ve parece un poco a lo que usa oba-san para cambiar de trajes rápido desde su relog. Dijo este mientras se apartaba un poco optaba una posición de estar pensando

Lala: vaya no pensé que en la tierra contarán con tecnología así de avanzada. Hablo ella recordando que en los informes que describían la tierra decían que era un planeta muy retrasado en tecnología y demás

Vegeta: em si, algo si. contesto este de manera vaga pero de pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba. Se acercan dos ki's algo elevados. Dijo poniendo en alerta a su hermano menor, vegeta se puso en pose defensiva a la vez que ponía a la chica detrás de el a la vez que el peliazul también adoptaba una pose combate.

De la nada por la ventana entraron dos tipos vestido como algún servicio secreto de algún país, con traje y lentes de sol, uno de ellos tenia una cicatriz en el rostro.

Maul: joven lala-sama deje huir. Dijo el hombre de cabello rojo con bigote y chiva, a la vez que una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

Bwatts: tenemos ordenes de llevárnoslas de aquí, así se no se metan estúpidos humanos. Dijo hombre de cabello verde, para luego tomara lala del brazo y empezar a casi arrastrarla

Ambos chicos no podían ver esto y no actuar, su fuerte sentido de justicia les indicaba que no podían pasar esto por alto, y vegeta estaba enojado que un "insecto de clase baja" lo llamara estúpido a el y a su hermano, así que el pelinegro solo se puso en medio de los hombres de uniforme y la ventana.

Bwatts: que no escuchaste?, no te metas en esto simple humPAAAAAG. no pudo terminar su frase tras recibir un fuerte codazo en la boca del estomago.

Esto hizo que el sujeto soltara a lala y cayera de rodillas al suelo mientras se empezaba a tomar el estomago tratando de recuperar de manera desesperada el aire.

Maul: desgraciado como te atreves. Dijo este mientras trato de acercarse a vegeta por la espalda.

PAAAAAM

el pelirrojo recibió una patada lateral directa al rostro por parte del chico de cabello azul, el hombre se estrello de lleno con la pared de la habitacion.

Vegeta: vámonos. Dijo este mientras tomaba a lala de manera nupcial y salir por la ventana mientras trunks jr lo seguía de cerca

Se podia ver a ambos saltando de techo en techo mientras escapaban de ambos sujetos que se habían recuperado del ataque luego de unos minutos.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

en alguna zona de la ciudad de sainan, se podría ver a una joven adolescente que miraba hacia el cielo desde su ventana, se trataba de yui kotegawa una chica de prepa con un cuerpo muy curvilíneo para su corta edad, obsesionada secretamente con los gatitos, alguien que siente algo de atracción hacia su compañero vegeta brief.

Yui: vaya que linda noche. Dijo ella mientras miraba el cielo estrellado, traía puesto un pijama con cara de gatitos

De pronto vio como varias personas saltaban de techo en techo, era oscuro y un poco alejado así que tomo unos binoculares que le habían dado de regalo y nunca había usado hasta ahora, ella vio como vegeta cargaba a una chica de cabello rosa muy atractiva, a la vez que tanto el como su hermano escapaban de unos dos sujetos con trajes.

Yui: (que?!, esos son vegeta-san y jr-kun, pero quien es esa chica que esta siendo cargada por vegeta-san, y quienes son esos sujetos). Pensó mientras veía como ellos escapaban del par de hombres, pero luego vio que lala se aferro mas al torse de vegeta tras hacer un gran salto con maroma incluida, al ver esto sintió un pequeño punzón en el pecho. (p-p-por que me duele el pecho). Pensó mientras se agarraba su pecho, al no ver los mas decidió irse a dormir, algo que le costo mucho con su cabeza llena de pensamientos por lo que había visto.

 **EN EL PARQUE DE LA CIUDAD**

en medio del parque de la ciudad se había como los chicos aterriban en medio de una zona un poco despejada.

Vegeta: creo que los perdimos. Dijo el pelinegro mientras baja a la chica de sus brazos.

De pronto vieron como un camión había sido lanzado encontrar de ellos, el cual cayo al suelo y empezó a dar salto mientras se acercaba a ellos, vegeta tomo de nuevo a lala, para luego dar un gran salto para esquivar el vehículo, mientras trunks jr se quedaba de pie frente al camión lanzado, a la vez que su mano brillaba en blanco y amarillo

Trunks jr: _**LIGHT CUTTER ( CORTADOR DE LUZ).**_ grito mientras usando su elementon natural, el de luz, lanzaba por el piso una onda de corte blanca con dorado en vertical que tenia forma como de media luna.

 _ **SLASH**_

De manera limpia la onda de choque corto al camión como si fuera un cuchillo caliente sobre manteca pasando por ambos lados del chico que estaba como si nada pasar, vegeta aterrizo de nuevo en el suelo mientras veía como el ataque de su hermano pasaba por aun lado de el para luego partir un árbol en dos y seguir su curso por 5 metros mas para luego desvanecerse.

Lala: wow, y eso que fue?. Preguntó muy asombrada por el poder que acababa de hacer el chico de cabello azul.

Vegeta: eso?, es el light cutter attack, un ataque que creo jr a los 6 años, lo hizo para competir con el kienzan de krillin-ojisan. Dijo este extrañando a lala pero sorprendiéndola más por las habilidades que tenían ambos.

Luego vegeta bajo de nuevo a la chica, mientras trunks jr se acercaba caminando hacia ellos, de pronto ambos sujetos cayeron frente a ellos.

Maul: ya basta de jugar a las escondidas, no tiene forma de escapar. dijo este mientras se acercaba al trio de adolescentes.

Vegeta: si eso piensas, pues adelante!, ven a pelear insecto. Hablo de manera burlona el chico mientras tanto el y su hermano se ponían en pose de combate a la vez que ponían a lala de tras de ellos.

?:ALTOO!. Se escuchó una potente voz que hizo parar en seco a ambos hombre y poniendo mas alerta a los tres adolescentes, de pronto un hombre un poco mas alto que los dos sujetos con traje, que tenia el cabello de un verde muy pálido, ojos azules, lo que mas resaltaba de el era su armadura de cuerpo completo que aparentaba estar hecha de huesos.

?: lala-sama ya deje de jugar, su oto-sama quiere que vuelva ya, usted es la princesa y heredera del trono de deviluke asi que debe escoger uno de los pretendientes que gid-sama escogio para usted para poder ascender al poder. Dijo este mientras miraba de manera fría a ambos jóvenes que estaban junto a la princesa

Lala: zastin ya le dije a mi oto-san mas de un millón de veces que no pienso elegir a ninguno de esos sujetos, son asqueroso y solo quieren usarme para llegar al poder, así que no pienso ir con ustedes MEEEE!. Dijo ella para finalizar sacando la lengua y bajando su párpado inferior derecho con su dedo.

Vegeta/trunks jr: (así que por so escapo ella, es una princesa). Pensaron ambos hermanos sabiendo ahora que ella escapaba de un compromiso forzado, ellos sabían que esto era muy feo, en su mundo varias veces muchas familias nobles quisieron comprometer a sus hijos e hijas con ellos y sus hermanos/as pero eran rechazado al instante por sus padres.

Acto seguido zastin ordeno a maul y bwatts que recogieran a la la y se la llevaran, ambos sujetos se acercaban a ellos hasta que...

 **BOOOMB**

Dos esferas de ki chocaron contra el suelo haciendo retroceder a los guardias, ellos levantaron la vista viendo que ambos hermanos saiyayines tenían sus manos apuntando hacia ellos.

Vegeta: creo que ustedes deben marcharse. Dijo mirándolos de manera fría, algo característico de su abuelo. Lala no quiere casarse con nadie que ella no quiera y deben respetar eso, así que o lo entienden por las buenas o. Dijo este haciendo una pausa en sus palabras, de la nada una espada de caballero de buen tamaño apareció en la mano derecha del pelinegro, el solo le dio una par de giros de manera ágil mostrando su enorme maestría con el arma. Les haré entender por las malas. Dijo este mientras ponían su mano izquierda frente a el y la derecha con la espada detrás de el.

Estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de lala empezara a latir a mil por hora, una agradable sensación calidad rodeo su pecho ala vez que miraba el rostro del pelinegro, empezaba a sentir como un lindo y muy agradable sentimiento rodeaba su corazón, "vegeta" fue lo único que ella susurro para si misma

Zastin: si eso quieres. Dijo el mientras sacaba una espada de estilo caballero de color verde y mango negro.

Ambos se miraban demanera desafiante, un gran silencio rodeaba el escenario nocturno ala vez que el viento soplaba, el caer de una hoja contra el suelo dio señal de inicio a la pelea.

Zastin fue el primero en lanzarse en forma rápida hacia vegeta que solo lo miraba de manera sonriente y burlona

 **CLAAANK**

ambas espadas chocaron creando una enorme onda de aire que sacudió el las hojas de los arboles, zastin de nuevo decidió atacar con una enorme andada de cortes y tajos que vegeta bloqueaba y esquivaba con una enorme gracia y agilidad.

Los devilukianos veían a ambos espadachines chocar espada contra espada, mientras trunks jr veía la pelea de manera tranquila y analítica.

Lala: vamos vegeta, vamos vamos. Dijo ella mientras alentaba al pelinegro, luego noto que trunks jr miraba todo en silencio. Oe jr, no piensas alentar a tu ni-san. Pregunto la chica mientras trunks la miraba para contestarle

Trunks jr: em no, vegeta solo esta jugando con el sujeto em...zastin, mira la cara ambos. Dijo el mientras lala volteaba a verlos de mejor manera.

Ella vio como zastin tenían una cara de rabia mezclada con una enorme impotencia al estar haciendo un sobre esfuerzo en el combate, mientras que vegeta solo sonreía.

Lala: e-es cierto, vegeta no esta haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo. Hablo la chica cayendo en la cuenta de que la pelea iba en favor del pelinegro.

Trunks jr: exacto, nii-san no esta usando ni el 2% de sus habilidades. Dijo el cchico asombrando a lala y a los dos guardias.

Zastin seguía tratando de romper la guardia del pelinegro siendo frustrado cada uno de sus ataque por vegeta que ni siquiera había roto a sudar.

Zastin: ah ah, maldito ataque de una vez. Dijo este ya cansado de que el chico se burlara de el.

Vegeta: así que, quieres que ataque?. preguntó el chico mientras su mirada se ensombrecía, a lo que zastin respondió con un si. Pues aquí voy. Dijo esta mientras volvía a optar su pose de combate.

 **FIUSH**

vegeta apareció detrás de zastin, el voltio lentamente para ver como el chico se encontraba detrás de el.

"perdiste".

Solo dijo el mientas sentenciaba el combate.

 **SLASH**

usando una enorme velocidad vegeta realizó un corte que nadie pudo ver a excepción de trunks jr, vegeta solo hizo desaparecer su espada, para luego chasquear los dedos.

 **CRACK**

de la nada la armadura y espada de zastin se destruyeron en un millón de pedazos, zastin que ahora tenia puesto nada mas que un pantalón corto y una playera negra, estaba temblando cual papel.

Zastin: (e-e-el pudo asesinarme desde un principio, solo jugo conmigo). Pensó aterrado al ver la enorme diferencia de poderes

Trunks jr: creo que ya vieron la enorme brecha que separan nuestras habilidades, lala-san esta ahora bajo nuestro cuidado, así que diganle a su oto-san que deje de insistir que se case de manera forzada con alguien que ella no quiere. Dijo el defendiendo a su nueva amiga

Lala: es cierto, ya que ahora encontré a mi nuevo prometido. Dijo ella mientras abrazaba el brazo de vegeta. Por que vegeta es mi nuevo prometido. Dijo ella muy feliz y alegre shockeando a todos.

Vegeta: si yo soy su...espera que Berga. Dijo este mirando ahora muy rojo cual tomate, para luego hablarle a la chica. C-c-como es eso que soy tu prometido. Dijo este muy sorprendido.

Lala: no lo recuerdas?, cuando aparecí en tu baño, tu tomaste uno de mis pechos a la vez que mirabas de esa forma tan fija, así fue como tu pediste mi mano en matrimonio. Confeso ella ahora sonrojada a la vez que se apegaba mas al chico.

Zastin: a-asi que cumpliste con el ritual especial, espero que cuides de ella bien muchacho. Dijo eateientras se tambaleaba un poco.

El chico no sabia como reaccionar, pero al ver el rostro tan feliz de lala, decidió aceptar esto con tal que lala pudiera vivir de manera tranquila y en paz.

Vegeta: muy bien, prometo cuidarla, así que le pueden informar de esto a su rey, nosotros nos vamos, ahí se ven. Dijo el mientras los tres jóvenes desaparecían del lugar.

Zastin: creo que es hora de irnos. Dijo el mientras trato de caminar pero de pronto sus piernas dejaron de responder y cayo al suelo.

Bwatts: zastin-sama se encuentra bien?. Pregunto el peliverde mientras su compañero de cabello rojo lo ayuda a levantar a zastin

El peliverde pálido, pudo notar como los tendones y ligamentos de su cuerpo habían sido cortados casi de manera sutil e indolora.

Zastin: ese chico es un monstruo. Dijo el hombre recordando la paliza que le dio el chico.

Ellos solo se marcharon del lugar también para dejar de nuevo sola y desolada el parque de la tranquila ciudad, la cual desde ahora dejara de ser tan pacifica y tranquila, pero solo el destino marcará lo que esta por venir o sino los adolescentes lo cambiarían, su padre lo hizo y ellos también.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **ENDING: EL LIMITE SUPERARE, BY: DAVID DELGADO.**

* * *

 **BUENO MIS AMIGOS AQUI DEJO ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN PARA SUS OJOS, YA DE AQUI EMPIEZA EL CANNO, YA VERE COMO LE CONTINUÓ ASI QUE ESPEREN, ME DEPIDO HASTA PRONO, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	4. Chapter 3

**HOLA AMIGOS, COMO ESTÁN?, ESPERO QUE BIEN, COMO SABRAN NAVIDAD ESTA A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA, ASI QUE PRONTO SUBIRE UNA NOTA AGRADECIENDOLE A TODOS Y TODAS POR ESTE HERMOSO Y GRAN AÑO QUE TUVE, BUENO MUCHACHOS BASTA DE SENTIMENTALISMO, ES HORA QUE SE ARME EL DESMADRE Jajajaja :V, COMO SEA CHICOS ES HORA DE EMPEZAR CON LAS CONTESTACIONES DE LOS REVIEWS:**

 **Zasetsu04: gracia bro por comentar, si a mi me gusta mucho la comedia así que trato de darle lo mejor en las partes cómicas, aun asi aveces tratobde ponerle seriedad al asunto, si a zastin le quedaran traumas, por lo de yui no se lo estan tan robando, no tanto pero se lo están acapararando, bueno espero que te guste la actualizacion**

 **BUENO CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO YA ES HORA DE COMENZAR. CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **NI TO LOVE RU NI DBZ ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDADES DE SUS RESPECTIVIS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **TO LOVE RU S**

 **CAPITULO 3: LA CHICA NUEVA. NUEVOS PROBLEMAS ESCOLARES.**

 **OPENING: KUU ZEN ZETSU GO LATINO, ADRIAN BARBARA.**

 **CIUDAD DE SAINAN, 4:43 A.M**

nos enfocamos en la casa de los hermanos brief 's, mejor dicho en en cuarto del mayor de ellos, el chico se encontraba recostado en su cama, de pronto este se empezó a mover a causa que se estaba despertando, de pronto el chico se movió y tomo con su mano algo suave, redondo y blando pero a la vez firme.

Vegeta: um~que almuada redonda tan rara. Dijo este entre sueños mientras apretaba un poco mas la "almohada", pero pronto cayo en la cuenta de algo muy importante. Momento yo no tengo almohadas redondas. Dijo este con vos tranquila y confundida, al abrir los ojos se encontró con lala que estaba dormiendo a su lado, y para remate ella estaba completamente desnuda.

El chico casi suelta un enorme grito por la sorpresa pero usando toda su fuerza de voluntad ahogo ese grito, aun así seguía sorprendido y en shock.

Vegeta: (porque lala esta en mi cama y desnuda). Preguntó de manera mental aun muy sorprendido por la acción de la chica pero de pronto recordó esa cosa redonda que había tocado. (n-n-no me digas que lo que toque fue). Pensó un poco asustado, mientras levantaba de manera lenta la sabana viendo que lo que había tocado era la cabeza de peke, él cual estaba durmiendo, y no uno de los pechos como temía el chico. (ah, que bien que era sólo peke, pero, ¿desde cuando los robots duermen?, bueno n°18-san es una androide y también duerme al igual que n°17-san). Pensó este recordando a ambos androides, luego usando su enorme velocidad salió de cama sin siquiera haber hecho un ruido, para luego salir de la habitación en completo silencio.

Una vez ya en la sala de estar se encontró con su hermano que estaba tomando un café mientras esperaba a su hermano mayor para entrenar.

Trunks jr: por que tardaste tanto. Pregunto este mientras le daba un sorbo al café de su taza.

Vegeta: perdón, tuve un problema con lala, no se por que estaba en mi habitación. Dijo ese mientras se servía café.

Trunks jr: oh, con que allí estaba!, pase por su habitacion y no la vi, así que ya no debo preocuparme. Dijo este como si nada terminando su bebida caliente.

Vegeta: pasar por su habitación?, que hacías entrando en el cuarto mientras ella dormia?. Pregunto el chico algo molesto por lo que pensaba que había hecho su hermano menor

Trunks jr: no entre como un pervertido, ni que fuera saruyama-san, cuando venia para La cocina, note que su ki no estaba en la habitación, así que en silencio entre y vi que no estaba y bueno pensé que tal vez estaba en su nave, pero aparentemente estaba en tu cuarto dormiendo contigo. Dijo el chico mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras al sótano.

Vegeta: si, bueno para ser sinceros no se como se hizo para meterse dentro de mi cama sin que yo la sintiera acercarse. Dijo este siguiendo a su hermano hacia el sótano.

 **2 HORAS MAS TARDE.**

Ya de las siete de la mañana, ambos adolescentes subían de nuevo al comedor de su casa luego de un gran entrenamiento rutinario, trunks solo se puso a hacer el almuerzo mientras vegeta se iba a bañar, luego de unos minutos el pelinegro bajo para luego ver como su hermano subía a bañarse, mientras vegeta se encontraba devorando la docena de huevos mas las 20 tostadas que tenia como desayuno el sintió como alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda, el chico volteo algo sorprendió a ver quien lo agarraba de esta manera, para su sorpresa era lala la que lo abrazaba con fuerza, ella ahora tenia puesto su traje de siempre, su rostro demostraba algo de preocupación.

Peke: lo ve lala-sama, el joven vegeta-dono no se había ido a ningún lado. Dijo el desde el sombrero de la chica, ella sólo levanto la vista dejando ver que tenía una que otra lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos color verde

Lala: donde estabas, no te encontré ni a ti ni a jr, pensé que me habían abandonado. Dijo este mientras golpeaba un poco la espalda del chico

Vegeta: perdón, fue mi culpa, me olvide avisarte que jr y yo estábamos en el sótano entrenando con la maquina de gravedad. Dijo este tratando de defenderse, pero despertando la curiosidad de la chica

Lala: maquina de gravedad?, que es eso. Preguntó ella, en su planeta tenían algo parecido pero quería saber como lo usaban ambos hermanos, en deviluke la gravedad artificial la usaban para estabilizar ambientes o lugares de hospedaje para seres de otro planeta.

Vegeta: nuevo, es una cama bastante grande donde podemos aumentar la gravedad a niveles que prácticamente nadie sobreviviría, no se como lo usen en su planeta pero nosotros la usamos para entrenar. Dijo este sorprendiendo a lala y peke.

Peke: una pregunta vegeta-dono, quisiera saber a que gravedad se somente usted y jr-dono?. Pregunto este mientras mal prestaba atención a lo que estaba por decir el pelinegro pero alguien contesto antes que vegeta

Trunks jr: 3200 G, esa es la fuerza con la que entrenamos, nuestro padre y ojii-san (abuelo) llegan a casi 20.000 G. Dijo este mientras baja por la escalera ya con el pantalón de la escuela pero sin la camisa, solo llevaba la playera negra de expandes de la armadura saiyayin.

Peke: 3-3-3-3200 G!, eso es imposible, un soldado de elite de deviluke no soporta mas de 60 o 70 G, lo que ustedes dicen es soportar el equivalente a un planeta casi 20 veces más grande que el tamaño de su sol. Dijo este muy shockeado y asustado por la revelación del peliazul.

Lala: wow!, eso es impresionante quisiera ver alguna ves como entrenan. Dijo esta muy emocionada y alegre, la típica lala de siempre

Vegeta: si tal vez otro día, bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir a la escuela. Dijo este mientras se empezaba a colocar la camisa del uniforma al Igual que su hermano que tomaba su maletín con la cosas del día, para luego ambos dirigirse a la puerta.

Trunks jr: en la mesa tiene el desayuno y en el microondas hay algo para que coma si le agarra hambre mas tarde, nosotros volveremos pasadas las 2 de la tarde, nos vemos después. Dijo este mientras ambos hermanos salían de la casa dejando una lala sentada en el sofá de la sala.

Lala: oe peke, que haremos durante todo este tiempo que tenemos. Pregunto ella algo aburrida de no tener que hacer nada, estaba sola en casa y no sabia que hacer para matar el tiempo.

Peke: bueno, que tal si llamamos a zastin y traemos su nave aquí. Dijo este recordando donde quedo la nave de la pelirosa

Lala: si es una buena idea, aun tengo varios inventos por terminar. Dijo ella al recordar los inventos a medias que dejo ella en su nave antes de iniciar todo ese escape y persecución de ayer.

Así que ella solo llamo a zastin por un comunicador para arreglar un lugar donde encontrarse, para acto seguido salir de la casa brief.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS HERMANOS BRIEF.**

se podía ver a ambos híbridos caminando por las calles de la ciudad dirigiéndose a su escuela, lo mas notorio era la cara de molestia que tenia vegeta.

Vegeta: menos mal que le dijiste que se quedara en casa, acaba de salir de casa hace unos minutos pero siento que se dirije donde zastin, no creo que causen problemas. Dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba a su hermano menor.

Trunks jr: no te preocupes nii-san, al fin de acabo ambos son fuertes, tanto lala-san como zastin-san deben estar al nivel de un ser de clase media del mundo sobrenatural. Dijo este haciendo una comparación de ellos.

Vegeta: como tu digas bro, lo que tu digas, (espero que nadie se allá dado cuenta del alboroto de anoche). Pensó este recordando el lío que hicieron por el problema de la llegada de lala.

Ambos llegaron a la escuela luego de un rato, así que se separaron para que cada uno vaya a su salón.

 **CON VEGETA**

el pelinegro llego a su salón, al llegar se encontró con rito y saruyama, así que decidió hablar con. ambos.

Vegeta: hola par escualidos, como están?. Llego saludando con su actitud algo orgullosa de siempre

Rito/saruyama: hola vegeta-san. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo al verlo, ya se habían acostumbrado a la actitud del chico.

Vegeta: y rito?, como te fue con el "asunto" que nos dijiste ayer. Dijo este mientras hacia énfasis en la palabra asunto.

Saruyama: lo rechazaron como el mejor. Dijo este casi burlándose de la surte él pelinaranja.

Rito: bueno, le dije lo que sentía y le pedí si podía salir conmigo pero me rechazo diciendo que era muy repentino y que apenas nos conocíamos. Dijo el un poco triste haciendo que sus amigos sintieran algo de empatia pero de pronto en pelinaranja levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa muy alegre en su rostro. Pero hay un lado bueno, haruna-chan me dijo que podíamos ser amigos y que nos conociéramos mas, y tal vez podriamos llegar a algo. Dijo este muy alegre.

Vegeta: bueno no todo esta perdido, solo no metas la pata, y termines haciendo una de tus caídas locas. Dijo este mientras se iba a su asiento.

El pelinegro se sentó donde siempre, luego vio como yui volteaba a verlo, el solo saludo, pero la chica reaccionó de una manera poco natural en ella

Yui: hmm!. Dijo este en tono de ofendida mientras volteaba hacia otra parte, algo que hizo que el pelinegro se preguntara que pasaba

El resto de la primera clase paso con normalidad ahora ambos hermanos iban caminando por el pasillo junto a rito y saruyama.

Trunks jr: así que te dijo que primero sean amigos. Dijo este mientras el pelinaranja asentía en forma de afirmacion. Ok, me parece que aun tienes oportunidad, si que no la heches a perder. Dijo este simplemente mientras el pelinaranja le contestaba

Rito: ok, lo se tu hermano me dijo lo mismo. Dijo este mientras miraba a vegete el cual lucia algo distraído .

El chico de cabello negro estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, pero pronto sintió el ki de yui, la cual cargaba unos cuantos libros, como se acercaba, el vio como ella se acercaba e iba pasando por su lado.

Vegeta: hola yui-san. Dijo el tratando de saludarla pero esta paso con los ojos encerrados sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Yui: tenemos reunión del club así que nos quedaremos hasta tarde. Dijo ella de manera fría e inexpresiva.

Los tres vieron como la chica ignoraba al saiyayin, esto era raro, vegeta era el único con el que yui hablaba muy animadamente, pero ahora a el también le hablaba de manera fría.

Rito: y?, por que actuó así kotegawa-san con vegeta-san, por lo general ella habla de lo mas bien con el pero y esto?. Preguntó el chico viendo la escena

Trunks Jr: oe nii-san, que le hiciste a yui-san para que actúe así. Pregunto el algo curioso por la actitud de la amiga de su hermano.

Vegeta: no se, desde temprano esta actuando así, ayer me hablaba de lo mas normal pero ahora actúa muy fría conmigo, no se de que se habrá enojado. Dijo este algo incomodo e preocupado por la actitud de su amiga pelinegra

Rito: oe jr-san, mikan pregunto si tu quería hacer algo con ella el sábado por la tarde. Preguntó este con total calma y confianza, no sabia el porque pero podía confiar en el peliazul por completo, y mas después de salvara a su hermana dos veces .

Trunks jr: si, porque no, arreglaré con ella mas tarde por whatsapp. Dijo este simplemente mientras paraban en una maquina espendedora donde compraron un parde latas de soda

El resto del receso se la pasaron hablando de cosas triviales en la azotea, pero de pronto el pelinaranja hizo una pregunta que sorprendió algo a ambos saiyayines.

Rito: quiero que me enseñen artes marciales. Dijo este simplemente viendo de manera seria a ambos hermanos.

Vegeta: hmmm. El chico penso por unos momentos lo que diría. Si porque no, sera divertido. Dijo este mientras aplastaba la lata de soda y la arrojaba aun bote de basura cercano.

Saruyama: y yo?, yo también quiera aprender a pelear. dijo este mientras lanzaba un par de puñetazos al aire, pero con muy poca técnica.

Trunks jr: si porque no, solo les advertimos que nuestro entrenamiento y enseñanza es muy dura e intensiva, así que empezaremos el domingo con un calentamiento basico, esta bien?. Dijo mientras ambos asentían con la cabeza

Vegeta: solo una pregunta, ¿porque?. Pregunto este mientras ambos chicos lo miraban

Rito: es que quiero sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, si haruna-chan me dio la oportunidad de ser su amigo, quiero ser la mejor persona que ella pueda tener a su lado, empeze a pensar esto desde que jr-san salvo por segunda vez a mikan, así que les pido que me enseñen. Dijo este mientras miraba a ambos hermanos de manera determinada.

Saruyama: yo quiero ser mejor, me di cuenta que si sigo como viy seré un maldito virgen de por vida, así que pensé si practicaba algún arte marcial me volvería mejor. Dijo este sinceramente, aunque en parte ya se había cansado de las palizas que se ganaba por parte de ambos hermanos cada vez que lo pillaban espiando el vestidor de las chicas.

 **RIIIIIIIIINNGG**

trunks jr: por nosotros esta bien, luego arreglaremos bien las cosas para empezar con su entrenamiento, yo me retiro a mi salón los veo mas tarde. Dijo este mientras se iba de la azotea.

Vegeta: bueno chicos en marcha que llegamos tarde. Dijo mientras también se iba seguido de sus dos amigos.

El resto del día paso con normalidad, aunque luego de un par de meses. aun no se acostumbraban o no se dejaban de asombrar la forma de masacrar los alimento que tenían los hermanos brief, cada uno comía por 52 personas o mas, el resto de las clases fueron normales y aburridas, con las clases del dia ya terminada los alumnos se retiraban a sus casas menos el club de disciplina que tenia reunión, así que vegeta le dijo su hermano menor que se fuera adelantado para ver que hacia la chica de cabello rosado y de paso que hiciera la cena, jr solo contesto de manera afirmativa para luego marcharse.

Durante la reunión hablaron de muchos temas algo triviales, como el descenso de los hechos "indecentes", las cosas pervertidas que hace el director, y de como controlarlas o evitarlas, todo esto era normal en las discusiones del club, lo que no era para nada normal era que cada vez que vegeta trataba de decir una idea o levantaba la mano para hablar, el era ignorado de manera olímpica por yui, aunque no le molestaba, no le molesto las primeras 5 veces, pero luego de 17ava vez ya si que lo. molesto algo.

Yui: con todo dicho, así finaliza la reunión de hoy, se pueden ir. Dijo este mientras volteaba a guardar sus cosas pata luego volver a ver al grupo el cual todos se habían ido a sus casa.

El único que quedaba era el nieto del príncipe saiyayin, yui lo vio pata luego fruncir el ceño e empezar a caminar hacia la puerta pero fue llamada por el

Vegeta: yui-san, que sucede?. Pregunto este a la pelinegra, ella solo lo ignoro, pero sin que ella se de cuenta el uso su velocidad e se enterpuso entre ella y la puerta. Yui-san, vamos dime que sucede. Dijo este de nuevo sobre exaltando a la chica.

Yui: eh?. Dijo con voz baja al ver al chico alli, no estaba atrás hace unos momentos, en segundo se movio, ella solo sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus ideas y luego volvio a hablar. Ya te dije, no me sucede nada. Dijo este mientras pasaba a aun lado del chico e irse por el corredor.

Vegeta no era idiota, bueno no tanto, el sabia bien que algo no andaba bien, así que con su enorme testarudez (te testarudo y cabeza dura), la cual heredo de su abuelo, fue de nuevo a intentar hablar con la chica.

Vegeta: yui-san, no me ignores, se bien que algo sucede, así que dime por que te enojas?. Dijo este mientras corría para alcanzarla, ella ya estaba llegando ya a las escaleras.

Yui: ya te dije que no sucede NADA BAKA!. grito casi quebrándose en llanto, pero sin que se diera cuenta su pué resbalo en el filo del escalón haciendo que esta caiga hacia atrás.

La chica podía ver en cámara lenta como de a poco se iba alejando del chico, ella solo cerro los ojo e esperar el impacto, pero este nunca llego, ella volvió a abrir los ojos para ver como era sostenida en el aire por el chico, extrañada y shockeada volveo a voltear de donde había resbalado, viendo que ahí había una imagen desvaneciéndose de el.

Vegeta: estas bien?. Pregunto este mirando a la chica la cual seguía en sus brazos

Yui: a ha. Dijo esta simplemente mientras seguía mirando el rostro del pelinegro.

Por un momento ella sintió que el tiempo se habia detenido, poco a poco ella se fue acercando al rostro del chico el cual ya estaba rojo cual tomate, pero algo hizo que vegeta también se acercara a ella, ambos se acercaban lentamente, y nada, nadie interrumpió el contacto de ambos, un beso, uno algo torpe pero tierno, para ambos nada mas que ellos existía, ambos se besaban mientras la luz carmesí anaranjado de un sol en pleno atardecer los iluminaba, el beso no duro mas de uno o dos minutos causa de sus inexperiencia e falta de aire, ambos se miraban ahora con un enorme sonrojo en sus rostro, el pelinegro de había olvidado por completo de su "nueva Prometida" en casa.

Vegeta: cr-cr-creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Dijo con bastante dificultad acusa del nerviosismo del momento.

Yui: eh?, si tienes razón. Dijo esta aun bastante roja mientras bajaba de los brazos del chico, así ambos empezaron a caminar para luego salir de la escuela pero la chica recordó algo. Un momento?!, como fue que hiciste eso?. Pregunto esta asustando algo al chico que trato de hacerse el otro (o sea que no entendía nada)

Vegeta: no se de que hablas?. Dijo este tratando de hacerse el tonto e ocultar su nerviosismo, pero aun si la chica no le creyó.

Yui: no te hagas el desentendido!, ya los has hecho varias veces, como en educación física, o hace una semana cuando evitaste que risa-san se cayera con bandeja y todo al suelo en el almuerzo o anoche cuando tu ybtu hermano saltaban de techo en techo mientras los perseguían unos tipos en trajes, y no olvidemos que cargabas a una chica de cabello rosa, QUIEN ERA ES!, Y QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!. grito esta asustando al saiyayin, no sabia en porque pero esa actitud era muy aterradora pero no tanto como la de su madre.

Vegeta: Ok ok, calmante te contare todo, ven te acompaño hasta tu casa. Dijo este mientras ambos caminaban hacia la casa de la chica mientras este no tenia mas remedio que contarle la verdad.

durante casi 30 minutos ambos hablaron durante el camino hacia la casa de la chica, vegeta no tuvo opción mas que contarle todo, de que era el y su hermano en realidad y de donde venían, de sus habilidades poderes y demás, luego le contó sobre lo que había pasado la noche de ayer, la llegada de lala sus persecución por buena parte de la ciudad, el mini enfrentamiento contra zastin y el compromiso real que tenia ahora con ella.

Vegeta: y bueno eso esto todo lo que sucede. Dijo este simplemente mientras terminaba su historia.

Por su parte yui estaba mas que anonadada, extraterrestre, seres sobrenaturales, demonios y demas cosas así, para cualquier chico o chica normal de preparatoria seria casi imposible de creer, aunque le ayudo mucho la demostración que hizo el azabache al disparar de sus dedo índice derecho un láser de energía color oro que atravesó un árbol como si nada, aun si le era muy shoqueante saber que su nuevo "novio" esta comprometido ahora.

Yui: así que estas comprometido con esa chica?. Pregunto esta tranquilamente, ya había procesado toda la información o trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Vegeta: si, me sorprendi mucho cuando ella me dijo eso, casi me da un paro cardiaco jeje. Río este haciendo que la chica también ría por lo cómico que habrá sido el momento. Pero, cuando ella dijo eso pude ver un brillo en sus ojos, pude ver esperanza y felicidad pura, no es de estrañarse, él padre de lala-san la a tratado de casarla desde muy pequeña, y ahora por fin podrá tener una vida tranquila y pacifica o tratarse tenerla. Dijo este mientras el y yui ya estaban por llegar a su casa.

Yui: y como crees que esto le afectara a ella, digo me refiero a lo nuestro como le afectara a ella. Dijo ella haciendo que el chico parara en seco mientras se ponía a reflexionar sobre el tema.

Vegeta: realmente no se como reaccionara, pero lo quiero ahora saber es como te sientes tu en este momento. Pregunto este haciendo que la chica se sonroje.

Yui: e-e-etto, yo estoy bien, como sabrás yo no me hablo con todos y no le doy mi confianza o menos me hago amigo de cualquier chico. Dijo este mientras miraba el suelo, ella desde niña había odiado los niños por que no eran confiables pero su punto de vista cambio cuando llegaron ambos hermanos brief o mejor dicho vegeta le hizo cambiar de opinion. Tu eres el unicon con el que tengo total confianza de hablar de cualquier tema, es mas tu me confiaste un gran secreto, eso demuestra que confías plenamente en mi, y yo debo devolverte esa confianza, aun así no me siento cómoda con esa chica siendo tu prometida, pero quiero saber si tu la amas. Preguntó mirando a los ojos del chico, vegeta trago con dificultad para de nuevo volver a hablar.

Vegeta: si la amo?, no lo se, es muy pronto para enamorarse de alguien, lo único que siento por ella en este momento es cariño, un como amigo pero diferente, realmente no se como explicarlo. Dijo este algo confundido, el realmente era un genio en mecanica, tecnología o en el combate pero llegaban lo sentimental, allí era tan despistado como el señor goku pero en menor medida, pero de nuevo le hablo a la chica. Pero no es como lo que siento por ti, bueno si pero en menor medida...aag ¡¿porque están difícil el amor!?. Dijo este mientras se agarraba la cabeza con algo de fuerza aunque de manera cómica, sin duda los saiyayines nunca terminarían de entender la complejidad de los sentimientos.

La chica sólo se río por unos segundo de el, sin duda en chico era alguien especial para ella, y escuchar decir de sus labios que la amaba hizo que su corazón rebotara de alegría por todo su pecho, tal vez el ahora estaba comprometido con la chica alienígena pero si ella demostraba realmente amar al pelinegro tal vez lo compartirían, quien sabe, al fin de cuentas no encontrabas a un chico así a la vuelta de la esquina.

Yui: bueno llegamos. Dijo esta haciendo reaccionar al chico, en realidad ya habían llegado hace unos 2 minutos, ella solo se acerco a el para besarlo en la mejilla para rápidamente dirijirse a la puerta. Nos vemos mañana. Dijo ella para luego entrar rápidamente a su casa.

El chico quedo por unos segundos tildado sin saber como reaccionar, luego de unos 3 segundo reaccionó sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar sus ideas, así que acto seguido decidió irse a su casa, ya era algo tarde así que decidió irse volando.

No le tomo mas de 5 minutos llegar a su hogar, al entrar se encontrar su hermano jugando con lala a un videojuego de nombre "street fighters V", aparentemente trunks le estaba enseñando los comando a la chica.

 **HADOU-KEN**

trunks jr: y así se realiza ese ataque, y haces esto te sale el "shoryu-ken". Dijo mientras ejecutaba el movimiento en el videojuego.

Lala: wow eres muy bueno en esto. Dijo esta mientras trataba de hacerlo, pero no lo lograba conectarlo.

Vegeta: ya llegue. Dijo este mientras los dos chicos volteaban a ver al adolecente, jr iba a hablar pero lala se adelanto arrojándose sobre el

Lala: VEGETA!. grito de alegría ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza haciendo que sus pechos se presionaran contra el duro y dormido torso del chico. Te extrañe. Dijo mientras se apegaba mas al chico haciendo que este se sonroje

Vegeta: l-l-lala-san!, no te apegues tanto a mi por favor. Dijo este tratando de sonar algo serio pero sus nervios no lo dejaban hablar sin tartamudear un poco.

Trunks jr: oye hermano porque tardaste tanto, acaso no terminaba la reunión a las seis, porque apenas llegas y ya son las 20:03 p.m, así que...que te entretuvo. Preguntó este mirando de manera algo acusadora mientras lala lo imitaba.

Vegeta: bueno, tuve que aclarar unas cuantas cosas con yui-san, pero ya esta todo bien, luego tengo que hablar contigo lala-san. Dijo el mientras miraba a lala, de pronto su estómago rugió muy fuerte sacudiendo la casa. Creo que tengo tengo hambre. Dijo este mientras se sobaba el estomago.

Luego de un rato comiendo, para no decir que masacro la comida, todos decidieron irse a dormir, trunks jr se a su habitación, mientras que vegeta y lala se habían ido a la habitación del pelinegro para que el le pueda explicar bien la situación.

Vegeta: bien lala-san tengo que hablar contigo por lo que sucede. Dijo el mientras empezaba a explicarle bien lo que pasaba ahora, y que el ahora era novio de yui kotegawa. Bueno eso es todo, de seguro me odias y si lo haces no te culpare. Dijo este mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Lala: no me importa. Dijo esta haciendo que el chico levantara la cabeza muy extrañado. No te odio, no puedo, tu fuiste el único que me ayudo cuando lo necesitaba, aun cuando no tenia nada que ver contigo aun así tanto tu como jr-san me ayudaron, es por eso que siempre estaré agradecida. Dijo esta mientras abrazaba al chico con fuerza. No me importa si debo compartiere, por que yo te amo y se que tu no me dejaras. Dijo esta mientras abrazaba mas al chico.

Vegeta no tenia palabras, nunca había tenido novia y ahora tenia una y una prometida, y eso que solo tiene 16 años, bueno no sabia bien como terminaría esto pero si sabia que una gran aventura acaba de empezar para el y su hermano, pero también peligros amenazaran este mundo e galaxia aun si no pensaban rendirse, si su padre e abuelo no lo hacían, porque ellos deberían?

 **OMAKE**

se podía ver como vegeta y jr comían junto a lala, los tres hablando de cosas triviales del día, de pronto sintieron un ki que se acercaba a la ventana, así que dispararon un rasho láser cada uno de su dedo índice, creando una pequeña nube de humo, que al despejar dejo ver a zastin completamente cubierto de polvo, hollín y con su armadura quebrada.

Lala: hola Zastin, como estas?. Dijo esta como si nada viendo a su guarda espalda personal haber sido derrotado por dos adolescentes.

Vegeta: porque no tocas la puerta como una persona normal, que no sabes que es de mala educación entrar por la ventana?. Reclamo este mientras veía como su hermano empezaba a atender al peliverde.

Zastin: lo siento, no lo volveré hacer. Dijo este muy adolorido mientras se tomaba la cabeza por el dolor.

 **FIN DE OMAKE.**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **ENDING: EL LIMITE SUPERARE, DAVID DELGADO.**

* * *

 **BUENO MIS AMIGOS AQUI LES DEJO ES CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA UN TANTO IGNORADA PERO NO ME IMPORTA, CON QUE LE SAQUE UNA SONRISA A ALGUNOS CON ESO ME BASTA Y SOBRA, BUENO SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO NAHUEL DURANDAL CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	5. Feliz Navidad

**F** **ELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **HOLA AMIGOS DE FANFICTION, HOY ESTOY AQUI NO POR UNA ACTUALIZACION SI NO POR UNA PEQUEÑA CARTA QYE LES DEDICO A TODOS MIS SEFUIDORES LECTORES E AMIGOS, HOY ES NAVIDAD, LES QUIERO DEDICAR UN MENSAJE A USTEDES, USTEDES SON LAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE LE DEBO TODO, ESTO EMPEZO COMO UB PEQUEÑO PASATIEMPO, AUN LO ES PERÓ AHORA LE DEDICO MAS TIEMPO, SIEMPRE VEO LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAN, ME DA UNA ALEGRIA LA CUAL NUNCA HABIA SENTIDO AL VER QUE LE GUSTA UN CAPITULO, AUN LOS COMENTARIOS MALOS POR LOS CUALES NO ME ENOJO, PORQUE DEL ERROR SE APRENDE DE LA VICTORIA NO TANTO :V, BUENO LES QUIERO DECIR QUE USTEDES SON A LOS QUELES DEBO TODO, POR "UN NUEVO COMIENZO", LA HISTORIA CON MAS SEGUIDORES, "TO LOVE RU S" NO ES TAN CONOCIDA PERO ME ALEGRA MAS VER QUE LES GUSTA A ALGUNO DE USTEDES, "SHINGO, EL FAMILIAR DE LA ZERO" ESTA HISTORIA AL IGUAL QUE LA ANTERIOR ES MUY RECIENTE AUN ASI A MICHOS LE GUSTO LA IDEA ORIGINAL DE USAR A SHINGO COMO PROTA, BUENO LO UNICO QUE LES QUIERO DECIR PARA FINALIZAR QUE LEA AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZON EL APOYO Y CARIÑO QUE ME BRINDARON EN ESTA COMUNIDAD, GRACIAS!.**

 **ME DESPIDO, SU AMIGO Y BUEN SERVIDOR NAHUEL DURANDAL, LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, CAMBIO Y FUERA**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, OJALA QUE TODOS RECIBAN UNA LOLI DE PARTE DE PAPA NOEL O SANTA CLAUS COMO LE QUIERAN DECIR :v**


	6. Feliz año nuevo

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO!**

 **HOLA MUCHACHOS Y MUCHACHAS, LES QUIERO DEDICAR UNAS PALABRAS POR ESTE AÑO QUE PASO, MI PRIMER AÑO EN FANFICTION, UN AÑO DONDE TUVE MUCHO APOYO DE SU PARTE, SABEN YA LO EH DICHO VARIAS VECES, PERO LO VUELO A DECIR, ESTO NO LO HAGO POR FAMA NI RECONOCIMIENTO, LO HAGO POR QUE ME GUSTA ES UN BUEN PASATIEMPO PARA DEJAR DE UN LADO EL ESTRES DIARIO, LAS CRITICAS QUE RECIBIDO A LARGO DE ESTE AÑO ME SIRVIERON PARA DARME CUENTA DE MUCHAS COSAS, POR EJEMPLO QUE SIEMPRE VA A VER GENTE QUE NO LE GUSTA LO QUE ESCRIBES, AUN ASI NO ME ENOJA, PORQUE ME ENOJARIA?, BUENO SOLO QUIERO DECIR GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A LO LARGO DE ESTE AÑO, LOS ESPERO DEL OTRO LADO, GOD BYE 2017, BIENVENIDO SEAS 2018!.**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!.**

 **MENCIONES HONORÍFICAS:**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: hola amigo, te debo mucho a ti, tu fuiste de los primeros en apoyar a mi historia desde el principio, solo te puedo decir gracias.**

 **Zasetsu04: amiga, tu has sido de los primeros qoe me siguieron desde mis inicios, por eso te doy la gracias por estar siempre apoyándome, tienes mi respeto como escritor y como amigo**

 **Pd: siempre tienes buenas ideas para ayudarme ajajaja :v/.**

 **Kevin4491: bro, tu también me sigues hace un buen tiempo, pero te doy las gracias también, le alegro y sorprendió que me pidieras la opinión de una historia que escribes, que personalmente la recomiendo a cualquiera que la lea se llama "dimension compleja" solo tiene un cap pero promete mucho, como sea espero que me sigas dando tu apoyo, gracias.**

 **Neopercival: amigo, ti también te debo las gracias por ayudarme, un escritor de tu talla leyendo una de mis historias, eso si que me sorprendió, solo quiero decirte que gracias por todo, incluyendo las ideas que siempre dabas.**

 **Jose yivaldi: hola amigo, te agradezco también por seguir mi historia, esa ves que te leíste todos los capítulos dejando review por review, dejame decirte que me sorprendió mucho ver 16 reviews en un sólo día. jajajaja, gracias hermano, espero verte en él 2018 también.**

 **Y TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE NO NOMBRE TAMBIEN, ESPERO VERLOS EN EL 2018, COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR TODO, QUE TENGAN UN BUEN FIN DE AÑO, SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **LES DEDICO UNA CANCION**

 **SIGUE SOÑANDO, PITER-G**

 **Hoy te cuento mi historia**  
 **el cómo, el cuándo,**  
 **no soy diferente, soy como tú**  
 **he llegado hasta aquí soñando.**  
 **No creas que soy más bueno que nadie**  
 **no ha sido eso lo que me trajo aquí,**  
 **lo que pasa es que despertaba y seguía soñando**  
 **hasta que lo conseguí.**

 **Como tal vez cualquier niño**  
 **como Tolkien para sus libros,**  
 **tú tan fuera de lugar**  
 **tantas buenas cartas y jugar tan mal.**  
 **No te da vergüenza mirar a tus hijos**  
 **y decirles que no sueñen,**  
 **que la vida se basa en vivir para trabajar**  
 **bajo el sol hasta la muerte.**

 **Que no te digan que no puedes hacerlo**  
 **esculpidor de tu templo,**  
 **tú eres el que vive dentro**  
 **y solo tú puedes verlo.**  
 **Escúpeles a la cara y canta**  
 **tengo 23 y me encanta,**  
 **encender una luz dentro de un ser oscuro**  
 **que no se levanta.**

 **Te dirán que no pero no caigas**  
 **acabará bailando el niño que no baila,**  
 **y todos en alza**  
 **no dirás más NO**  
 **quitarás peso de la balanza.**  
 **La mayor parte de la gente no muere por la edad,**  
 **sino justo en el momento**  
 **en el que dejan de soñar.**

 **Sigue soñando,**  
 **llevas el mando del cambio**  
 **y puedes pulsarlo.**  
 **Sigue soñando,**  
 **deja de andar por el barro**  
 **de sus comentarios.**  
 **Bórralos,**  
 **como tú no hay dos**  
 **busca en el amor**  
 **el valor de soñar con él.**  
 **Sigue soñando, sigue soñando, sigue soñando (Wuououo)**

 **El título de esta canción va por mí**  
 **no es por ti,**  
 **algo me está absorbiendo la vida**  
 **me está haciendo sufrir.**  
 **Ya basta**  
 **sinceramente soy débil,**  
 **pero quien no lo es**  
 **con mil heridas en el corazón**  
 **y mil tiritas que no se pegan bien.**

 **No quiero que te alejes más**  
 **luz caprichosa que viene y va,**  
 **vas a quedarte a mi lado ¿Verdad?**  
 **necesito de tu amor para funcionar.**  
 **Para poder volar y lograr**  
 **todo lo que aquel niño se propuso,**  
 **soy tan fuerte como el metal**  
 **pero hasta el metal se derrite, iluso.**

 **Estúpido niño agárrame,**  
 **no me sueltes, sigue soñando.**  
 **Tan lejos,**  
 **y a la vez tan cerca de alcanzarlo.**  
 **Puedo notar que estás cansado, asqueado, nublado, gris, deshecho**  
 **pero recuerda,**  
 **tu mejor versión llevará una medalla en el pecho.**

 **Sigue soñando,**  
 **llevas el mando del cambio**  
 **y puedes pulsarlo.**  
 **Sigue soñando,**  
 **deja de andar por el barro**  
 **de sus comentarios.**  
 **Bórralos,**  
 **como tú no hay dos**  
 **busca en el amor**  
 **el valor de soñar con él.**  
 **Sigue soñando, sigue soñando, sigue soñando (Wuououo)**


	7. Chapter 4

**HOLA A TODOS MIS AMIGOS, COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE BIEN, BUENO AHORA YA TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ASI QUE EME AQUI, OK NO TENGO MUCHO PARA DECIR MAS QUE GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LAS NUEVAS ACTUALIZCIONES QUE HARE, BUENO YA VA SIENDO HORA DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS:**

 **Zasetsu04: hola bro, ok amigo gracias por él apoyo, sabes cada vez que hago una escena de comedia, pienso que yo soy él prota e imagino como sucedería si tuviera esa fuerza o suerte, dependiendo del personaje, a la vez que trato de hacer referencias a momazos de internet, como sea espero que guste la actualizacion.**

 **PD: quien gana #vegetaxyui o #vegetaxlala,** **además de #trunksJrxmikan o #trunksJrxmarian**

 **Kevin4491: que onda amigo, que pex?, muy bien me agrada que te guste mi historia, fue difícil pensar una pareja para vegeta (además de lala), alguien que sea de carácter fuerte y algo enojona, y en eso pensé en yui, así que así quedo, eso si habrá mas chicas para ambos adolescentes, además los de entrenar a rito y saruyama se me ocurrió al leer él manga de to love ru, sin duda ambos son debiles y un poco pendejos, pero con él entrenamiento adecuado llegarían a al nivel de yamacho, pero cuando era chingo no él de ahora que es pura mierda, aunque si me pongo a pensar, él siempre fue mas débil que krillin, bueno espero que disfrutes la actualizaciln.**

 **PD: que eliges #vegetaxyui o #vegetaxlala, además de #trunksJrxmikan o #trunksJrxmarian**

 **BUENO CON TODO YA ACLARADO, ES HORA DE COMENZAR CON LA HISTORIA, CAMBIO Y FUERA**

 **NI DRAGON BALL NI TO LOVE RU ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **TO LOVE RU S**

 **CAP 4: LAS CHICAS NUEVAS DE LA ESCUELA**

 **OPENING: KUU ZEN ZETSU GO!, ADRIAN BARBARA**

habian pasado ya una semana desde la llegada de lala, además que ahora saruyama e rito habian empezado a entrenar con ambos hermanos, pero no era nada fácil al principio concistio en en brutal acondicionamiento físicos para luego rematar con una dolorosa paliza, si así era el método de enseñanza de la realeza saiyayin, además que todo a ido normal entre la relación de la princesa y ambos chicos, con vegeta siempre trataba de estar con él, con trunks jr solo le gustaba jugar a todo tipo de videojuegos, sin contar que hacer varios inventos donde alguno de los dos hermanos era usado como conejillos de indias, aunque a ambos hermanos le hacia divertido jugar y probar los inventos de ella

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

se podía ver una gran zona rocosa parcon do a un valle mezclado con un lugar árido, se podía ver sobre una de las tantas montañas al trio de adolescentes, lala lleva su traje de siempre, trunks jr llevaba un pantalón de tela holgado, una playera negra y sobre esta susu típica chaqueta de mezclilla azul, vegeta llevaba unos jeans negros, una playera azul y sobre esta lo que parecía ser una chaleco habierto hecho de aun materia resistente de color blanco y negro (N/A: es la armadura saiyayin hecha como chaleco abierto).

Lala: muy chicos aquí probaremos uno de mis nuevos inventos. Dijo esta mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser una tabla de surf mecanizada con lo que parecía ser un par de turbinas. Les presentó a sui sui board-kun, ahora quien la prueba. Dijo esta mientras miraba a ambos hermanos los cuales se miraron por unos segundo para luego ver a lala

Trunks jr: iré yo primero. Dijo este mientras tomaba la tabla y se subía a ella. Y como funciona esto lala-san?. Dijo este mientras miraba a la princesa

Lala: es fácil, solo has presión con tu pie derecho. Dijo esta mientras indicaba como debía posicionarse él chico, a lo que trunks jr obedeció al pie de la letra

 **BOOOOMB**

el chico de cabello azul salio disparado a todatoda velocidad lo que creo una explosión sonica que hizo que lala se cayera sentada pero para su sorpresa vegeta ni se inmuto a la ráfaga de aire que se genero

Vegeta: y eso que tan rápido va?. pregunto este mientras miraba a su prometida inventora

Lala: bueno em...no lo se jejejeje. Dijo esta mientras se rascaba la cabeza en forma de vergüenza a la vez que vegeta agachaba la cabeza en forma de decepción o vergüenza ajena

 **CON TRUNKS**

Trunks jr: YIIIIJAAA. Grito él muchacho mientras empezaba a maniobrar por toda la zona del valle, chico se movía con gran agilidad y maestría como si fuera años en ves de minutos él tiempo de en llevaba usando la tabla

Él saiyayin viaja a gran velocidad, su cabello un poco largo de color azul claro ondeaba de manera libre a causa del aire, él muchacho surcaba todo él lugar usando a sui sui board-kunboard-kun, a decir verdad era un nombre muy estraño para un invento o artefacto, pero le daba igual al chico.

De pronto vio como lo que parecía ser un gran cañón ( me refiero a los relieves de tierra no al arma) así que decidió hacer algo un poco estúpido, dirigía allí con intención de usarlo como medio tubo de patinaje, él muchacho se vía de izquierda a derecha mientras hacia varias piruetas dignas del mismísimo tony hawk

Pero por un descuido del chico o tal vez no, golpeo una roca la cual al caerse causo que otras rocas de tamaños mas grandes empezaran a moverse de izquierda a derecha

Trunks jr: muy bien preparare sui sui board-kun esto se puso mas intenso. Dijo él chico de cabello azul mientras volvía a acelerar

Trunks jr estaba esquivando todo las rocas de una manera ágil, luego de un par de minutos logro salir de allí y empezar a dirigirse a toda velocidad a lo que parecía ser una gran montaña, él chico al verla solo acelero, poco a poco él adolescente subía la montaña, parecía que no se este detendría

Trunks jr: yaaajuuu!. Grito mientras terminaba de subir la montaña y posicionarse a unos 900 metros del suelo, para luego bajar a toda velocidad y dirijirce hacia donde estaba vegeta y lala

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON VEGETA Y LALA**

Ambos adolescentes estaban aun en la montaña de donde él saiyayin de cabello azul habia empezado la prueba del invento de lala, la chica de cabello rosa estaba usando lo que parecían ser unos grandes binoculares, mientras vegeta virama como si nada donde miraba vegeta.

Lala: no lo veo. Dijo esta mientras miraba para todas partes buscando al hermano menor de su prometido

Vegeta: hay viene, yo si lo veo. Dijo este mientras miraba de manera tranquila hacia al frente, lo que dejo bastante sorprendida a lala

Lala: wow, como lo haces para saber que viene, yo no veo nada mas que tierra y una gran nube de polvo acercándose. Dijo esta mientras seguía mirando en dirección de esa nube de polvo.

Vegeta: sencillo, puedo sentir su ki aporximadose, a lo mismo que su esencia o aromaaroma él cual se hace mas fuerte cada vez, y lo puedo ver atravez de esa nube de polvo. Dijo él de manera tranquila, sin duda era alguien muy interesante y sorprendente, era lo que pensaba lala

La chica de cabello rosa estaba ahora mas sorprendida que antes, para ella cada vez vegeta se volvía mas y mas genial e sorprendente ante sus ojos verdes, sentía que cada vez que veía él sereno rostro del pelinegro su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, parecía que él detenía cuando estaba junto a él, sin duda elegir a vegeta como su prometido fue la mejor elección que pudo hacer ella.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde aparecía trunks jr de nuevo con la tabala mecánica

trunks jr: eso fue divertido, que mas sigue. Dijo él entrengando la tabla a lala

Lala: bueno...pues quedan muchos por probar. Dijo esta mientras usaba su teléfono o D-dial como lo llamo, para hacer aparecer una gran pila de inventos que estaban de prueba

Ambos hermanos por todo él día fueron usados como conejillos de indias, aunque a decir verdad a ambos hermanos le gustaba esto, era divertido, mochilas cohetes, lanza slime, rayos láser de frío y calor, en resumen un sin fin de inventos raros y geniales, en pocas palabras, para los tres fue un gran día.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **INSTITUTO SAINAN**

Hoy era un día soleado y de clima agradable, además también era un nuevo dia en la escuela superior de sainan, ya todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivos salones de clases, pero había algo nuevo, segun algunos rumores, aparentemente hoy tendrian dos alumnas nuevas en la escuela, pero no sabían de donde o a donde se cambiarían.

 **CON VEGETA**

el chico se encontraba parado junto al pupitre de yui quien estaba sentada en este, ambos se encontraban hablando amenamente de cosas triviales y demás, la pelinegra disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con su novia, aunque ahora se le hacia algo raro saber que aparentemente lo tendría que compartir con una princesa espacial que aun no pudo conocer, ambos siguieron hablando por un rato hasta que llego él profesor honekawa

Honekawa: muy bien chicos, a sus asientos. Dijo él anciano maestro él cual al dar la orden, practicamente al instante todos los alumnos se empezaron a sentar en sus respectivos asientos

Honekawa: muy bien alumnos, hoy tendremos una nueva alumna, ella viene de intercambio de alguna ciudad de Europa (N/A: no recuerdo de donde lala fingió venir), por favor pase señorita. Dijo él profesor mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta

Casi al instante la puerta se abrio dejando ver como entraba una hermosa chica de cabello rosa, ojos verdes, la chica no era nada menos que lala, la cual se había matriculado a la escuela para tratar de tener una vida mas normal, todos los alumnos veían la chica con asombro, que luego cambio a lujuria y perversión por parte de los alumnos masculinos, e admiración y un poco de envidia por parte del grupo femenino de la clase.

Lala: hola, soy lala salatin deviluke, es un gusto conocerlos, espero que nos podamos llevar bien. Dijo ella mientras hacia una reverencia hacia los alumnos

De pronto los alumnos empezaron a gritar y silbar un montón de piropos de toda clase y colores, desde los mas normalitos hasta los que se pasaban de la raya, por su parte vegeta se estaba conteniendo para no realizar una masacre en medio del salon

Luego de esto esta se fue al asiento donde se le fue indicado por su nuevo profesor, curiosamente su asiento era alado del de vegeta, él cual solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Vegeta: (no la cagues lala-chan, no la cagues). Fue lo único en que pensaba él azabache mientras trataba de verse trenquilo, pero por su cien caía una gota de sudor que lo delataba un poco

La chica simplemente se sentó al lado de vegeta, pero como siempre, la actitud descuidada de la princesa causo que todo se fuera al retrete

Lala: hola vegeta. Dijo esta mientras saludaba al chico, el cual solo golpeo su cabeza contra él pupitre al ver que su prometida había arruinado todo, lala se dúo cuenta tarde de lo que hizo y solo se calló y volteo a ver hacia adelante

La chica miraba tranquilamente hacia adelante mientras trataba de fingir como si no hubiera pasado nada, su sonrisa nerviosa y las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su frente la delataban, había metido la pata y en grande

Vegeta: (porque lala-chan, lo hacías tan bien). Pensó este mientras seguía con su cara en él pupitre, luego empezó a escuchar varios alumnos murmurando por esto

Al cabo de unos segundos vegeta levanto él rostro viendo a sus compañeros de clase murmurando por esto, pero luego sintió como alguien lo fulminaba con la mirada, volteo un poco su cabeza para ver como yui lo miraba con una cara de "tenemos que hablar" la cual le heló la sangre un poco

Vegeta: (de esta no me salvo ni aunque me ayude oto-san). Pensó algo asustado al ver como su novia lo miraba como si lo quisiera matar

Y asi empezó lo que parecía ser un extraño y curioso día de clases, pero no era lo único que pasaba, donde estaba trunks jr, también estaba pasando algo nuevo.

* * *

 **CON TRUNKS JR**

Ya estaban todos los alumnos de la clase 1-C en sus respectivos asientos, nuestro prota de cabello azul estaba en su siento él cual estaba justo alado de la ventana, de pronto él profesor de matemáticas entro al salón de clases, él cual traía un par de papeles en su carpeta, tan pronto como sentarse en su escritorio empezó a hablar. (N/A: le voy a inventar un nombre al men, se llamara "aoki daisuke", él que sepa de donde lo saque se ganara mis respetos v:)

Aoki: muy bien clase, se que es raro a este punto del año escolar pero quisiera avisarles que hoy tendremos él placer de recibir una nueva alumna de intercambio, por favor pase. Dijo él profesor mientras apuntaba a la puerta

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver como entraba una hermosa castaña entraba por al salón, la chica tenia unos ojos violeta, cabello castaño peinado en una cola de caballo, ella era nada menos que marian, la hija del mismísimo Dios bíblico.

Marian: hola mucho gusto, me llamo marian kane, espero que nos llevemos bien. Dijo la chica mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia hacia sus nuevos compañeros de clase

Por un instante se genero un silencio sepulcral que incomodo un poco a la ángel, por su parte jr ya sabia lo que estaba por venir

 **SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

 **ES HERMOSA!**

 **PERO MIREN ESE CUERPO PAPÁ!**

Esto y demás cosas gritaban y silbaban los chicos del salón de clase, marian por su parte trataba de no asustarse por las las obscenidades de escuchaba por parte de los chicos, por otro lado, trunks jr se estaba reprimiendo él impulso de matar a todos los idiotas que le estaban hablando asi a su amiga.

 **PAAAAAM**

por todo él salón de clases se escucho el fuerte golpe, era nada menos que él sensei de todos que estaba bastante molesto y algo asqueado de las obscenidades que decían sus alumnos

aoki: les recuerdo que esto es un salón de clase, no un bar para que estén usando ese lenguaje, y mucho menos para hablarle así a su nueva compañera, por favor sientese. Dijo él hombre mientras señalaba un asiento vacío él cual curiosamente estaba al lado de trunks jr.

Ella solo obedeció a su profesor, durante él muy pero muy corto trayecto, los chicos miraban a la joven ángel con unos ojos lleno de lujuria y hormonas alborotadas, pero como un baldado de agua fría para calmarlos, algo les heló la espalda, sintieron la fulminante mirada de enojo por parte de su maestro, lo que a mas de uno les hizo cagar en sus pantalones de miedo, la chica una vez sentada en su lugar solo soltó un gran suspiro.

Trunks jr: estas bien?. Pregunto su amigo saiyayin mientras volteaba a verla, ella solo lo miro y contesto con algo de cansancio e molestia

Marian: si, solo que fue muy incómodo, y algo asqueroso, todos son así?. Pregunto esta mirando a su amigo

Trunks jr: te comprendo, a mi me paso lo mismo él primer día, y no, por suerte no todos son así. Dijo este mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa a su amiga. Bienvenida, soy trunks brief jr, pero mis amigos me dicen jr. Dijo este saludando a la castaña, mientras fingía como si fuera la primera vez que veía a la chica, al fin de cuentas ese era él plan

Marian: encantada en conocerte, soy marian kane, espero que nos llevemos bien. Dijo la castaña saludando al chico, a la vez que seguía con él plan como lo había planeado.

Él resto de la clase se conllevo con total normalidad, pero lo que asombró a varios fue la gran inteligencia de la castaña, bella e inteligente, una combinación perfecta.

 **MAS TARDE DURANTE ÉL RECESO**

los alumnos se encontraban saliendo de los salones de clase a causa que era él pequeño receso entre clases del día para que los alumnos se relajaran un poco, trunkstrunks jr se ofreció a mostrarle la escuela a marian, a lo que ella acepto gustosamente.

Por otra parte vegeta y lala, no la estaban pasando muy bien, ambos fueron arrastrados por yui hasta la azotea para que le pudieran explicar bien que rayos estaba pasaba

Yui: y?, quiero una explicación. Dijo mientras miraba con seriedad y algo de curiosidad a un vegeta él cual estaba sentado él suelo con cara de niño regañado y a su lado se encontraba lala la cual estaba como si nada.

Vegeta: ok, pero tampoco era necesario que me trajieras de la oreja hasta aqui, enserio duele. Dijo este mientras se sobaba la oreja izquierda. Ok, bueno recuerda que hace una semana te conté de la princesa espacial que salve de sus propios guardias, los cuales se las querían llevar al espacio de nuevo, y que luego por azares del destino se volvió mi prometida. Dijo este de manera retórica, mientras yui asentia con la cabeza. Bueno yui-chan, te presento a lala. Dijo este como si nada mientras parecía completamente sereno y despreocupado.

Pero en realidad, por dentro, el era un mar de nervios y un poco de miedo, ala vez que rezaba al mismo zeno-sama pidiendo que su novia se lo tome bien, al fin de cuentas ella lo había aceptado y accedido a compartirlo, pero aun tenia algo de miedo de la furia de yui, a decir verdad, tanto él como sus hermanos eran igual a los demás saiyayines de la tierra, podrían ser fieros y aguerridos guerreros, con poder casi infinito, capaces de hacerle frente a los mismos hakaishines, pero aun única devilidad era nada menos que una mujer enfadada, por alguna razón ante ellas perdían todas su fuerzas, su padre con todas sus madre, su abuelo con su abuela, él señor goku con milk, gohan con videl, etc.

Yui: así que ella es la princesa espacial?. Dijo esta de manera retorica mientras miraba a lala oa cual se levanto y se planto frente a ella

Lala: mucho gusto yo soy lala. Dijo esta mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la peligra que sentía como su espalda se iba quebrando de a poco

Yui: m-mu-cho gusto también. dijo esta con algo de dificultad, lqla se dio cuenta de esto y la solto, luego de unos segundos, yui volvio a hablar ahora con aire en sus pulmones. soy kotegawa yui, la NOVIA de vegeta-san. Dijo esta mientras tomaba a vegeta y lo atraía hacia él a la vez que lo tomaba por su brazo derecho, a si mismo haciendo enfacis en la palabra "novio", dando a entender que remarcaba su territorio

Lala: lo se, y yo soy su prometida. Dijo esta mientas se acercaba y abrazaba a vegeta por él otro brazo, algo que sorprendió a yui, a la vez que la ponía algo celosa y molesta

De pronto yui jalo del brazo derecho a vegeta algo que sorprendió a lala, pero esta lo tomo como un juego y le siguió la corriente, lala también jalo del brazo izquierdo, de un momento a otro se armo una competencia para ver quien tomaba a vegeta, mientras este solo pensaba en algo.

Vegeta: ( no se si sentirme feliz porque hay dos chicas lindas peleando por mi, o aterrado por que si lala gana, yui-chan podría matarme). Pensó este mientras sudaba frío, sin duda a veces su novia podía dar miedo, y mucho

De pronto la puerta de la azotea se abrió dejando ver como trunks jr entraba acompañado de marian, a la vez que también entraban saruyama e rito él cual estaba hablando con haruna, si ahora rito podía hablarle sin necesidad de tener un desfribilador para reanimarlo, si, sin duda después de recibir un par de palizas por parte de ambos hermanos le habían hecho perder un poco la timidez

Trunks jr: esta es la azotea de la escuela. Dijo este mostrando él lugar a la chica, todo parecía normal pero de pronto los 5 cinco adolescentes se encontraron con cierta escena bastante incómoda.

Rito: que rayos están haciendo?. Pregunto este algo curioso al ver como dos chicas jalaban de los brazos de su nuevo sensei en artes marciales

Vegeta/yui: nada. Dijeron ambos al unisono mientras ponían cara de no hacer nada, pero todo fue descubierto cuando lala hablo

Lala: en realidad no se, creo que es algo que juegan vegeta con yui-san, de todas maneras es muy divertido. Dijo esta mientras jalaba al saiyayin hacia ella

Pero por desgracia, yui ya no estaba haciendo fuerza en su agarre, lo que causo que él saiyayin de cabello negro cayera sobre los grandes y firmes pechos de lala, la cual se sorprendio un poco al sentir la calidez del chico

Lala: si!, yo gane!. Dijo esta mientras ahora abrazaba con fuerza la cabeza del pelinegro que seguía entre sus pechos, pero lo que noto yui era que vegeta se este quedando sin aire

Ya sea por celosa, enojada o preocupada, la pelinegra actuó rápido y empezó a separar a su novio del agarre de la princesa

Yui: oye suelta!, no ves que lo estas asfixiando?!. Reclamo esta mientras lograba separarlos, una ves libre vegeta empezó a respirar de manera pesada

Vegeta: aaahh aaahh aaahh, p-pense que m-moriria. Habló este mientras trataba de recuperar él aire de sus pulmones. Ahora que lo recuerdo, él rojito de isane me debe dinero. Dijo este mientras recordaba al hijo de issei e rías, él cual parecía deberle dinero al hijo del saiyayin del futuro

Trunks jr: ello eso fue divertido, haganlo de nuevo. Dijo este mientras comía lo que parecía ser una sándwich quintuple de pollo con carne de res y cerdo, a la vez que los demás también comían algún bocadillo e miraban la peculiar escena que había pasado frente a ellos

Vegeta se yui se miraron por unos segundos, para luego empezar a reír de manera alegre, algo que todos empezaron a imitar, los 8 adolescente se encontraban riendo de manera sonora, si, sin duda estos momentos donde no se hacia nada mas que hacer tonterías y disfrutarlas, eran los momentos que mas necesitan un adolescente que pronto entraría a la adultez

Él resto del día paso con normalidad, bueno casi, al menos 6 algunos fueron enviados a la enfermería por parte de ambos hermanos, los cuales dijeron que esos chicos estaban espiando a las las chicas mientras se cambiaban,cabe recalcar que yui y lala se encontraban vistiéndose en ese momento, la vez que otros mas se trataron de sobrepasar con marian, los cuales fuero apaleados por la chica, también fue algo sorpresivo cuando ella vio y presenció en persona él enorme apetito de los saiyayines, a tal punto que llego a pensar que tenian un agujero negro por estómagos.

Él día ya había terminado, y todos los alumnos se retiraban a sus respectivos hogares, vegeta se había ido a acompañar a yui hasta su casa, mientras que trunks jr se había ido con lala y marian a su casa, esta ultima también se estaba hospedando en él hogar de los hermanos brief, ya que para ser sinceros Dios solo confiaba en ello para él cuidado de su "pequeña " hija, los tres amigos estaban en camino a su hogar hasta que escucharon que alguien llamo al saiyayin de cabello azul

Mikan: Jr-kun, hola!. Llamo esta mientras se acercaba caminando hacia ellos, los cuales al escucharla se voltearon a verla, viendo que estaba tenia puesto él uniforme escolar

Trunks jr: hola mikan-chan, como estas?. Saludo este mientras le sonreía de manera cálida y amigable, algo que le agradaba mucho la a pequeña castaña.

Mikan: muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Dijo esta mientras rascaba un poco la mejilla izquierda con su dedo a la vez que le sonreía un poco avergonzada, ella le estaba por preguntar como le había ido hoy, pero recién allí se percato de ambas chicas que acompañaban a jr, e inconscientemente pregunto. ¿y ellas quienes son?. Dijo esta ya con tono serio y ¿celos? en su voz, el saiyayin le extraño un poco esta reacción por parte de su amiga pero le resto importancia

Trunks jr: eh?, a si!, bueno ellas marian y es un ángel, hija del mismísimo Dios. Dijo este mientras apuntaba a la chica ángel, la cual solo hacia un ademán con la mano y decía "hola". Y ella lala, es un princesa espacial, y que por alguna rara y mágica razón, ahora es la prometida de nii-san. Dijo este mientras luego apuntaba a lala, la cual solo se acercó a mikan y la abrazo con fuerza

Lala: seamos amigas. Dijo esta mientras seguía abrazando con fuerza a la castaña, marian y jr notaban que mikan se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire

Trunks jr: l-l-lala-san sueltala, la estas afixiando. Dijo este mientras se acercaba y usando algo de fuerza logro separaralas, cuando lo hizo vio que la chica empezó a respirar pero con dificultad.

Lala: perdon. Dijo esta mientras se inclinaba en forma de reverencia, mikan vio esto y se apuro a tratar de detenerla, en realidad le era algo molesto e incómodo que le hicieran eso

Mikan: n-n-no es necesario, no hay problema. Dijo este mientras lala volteba a verla haciendo que esta se levantaba ahora feliz que no la odiara.

Trunks jr: bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos cada quien a nuestra casa. Dijo este mientras se empezaba a despedir de la chica yuuki. Nos vemos mikan-chan. Dijo este mientras se empezaba a alejar junto a sus dos acompañantes.

Mikan: nos vemos. Dijo esta mientras se iba también del lugar a la vez que se despedía de los 3 adolescente

La chica siguió su camino a la vez que pensaba lo que acababa de suceder, a decir verdad lala y marian le caían bien, pero no sabia porque le molestaba que estuvieran tan cerca de su amigo de cabello azul, ella había reaccionado con celos y no entendía él porque.

de un momento a otro ella volteo a ver hacia atrás al escuchar un ruido fuerte, para luego encontrarse con cierta escena, ella vio como la chica ángel se había asustado con un gato que se había caído sobre unos botes de basura metálicos, esta se asusto tanto que se aferro al brazo derecho del chico, lo que por alguna razon molesto mucho a mikan, luego de que estos hablaron algo por unos segundos siguieron su camino, por su parte mikan seguía mirando hacia allí recodando la escena y la forma en que marian sujetaba a trunks jr.

Mikan: (q-que es esto, porque me duele él pecho). Pensó esta mientras se sujetaba levemente él pecho, era un pequeño pero latente punzón, que seintensificaba cada vez que recordaba esa escena. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa. Dijo esta mientras se iba a su casa a preparar la cena.

 **CASA BRIEF**

trunks jr se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena mientras marian le ayudaba a cocinar y lala veía la tele, ellos aprendieron por las malas que lala no servía para cocinar, pero últimamente había estado recibiendo clases particulares por parte de vegeta y trunks, aunque ahora por lo menos su comida era mas comible, preferian que el saiyayin de cabello azul se encargara de eso.

Vegeta: ya volví. Dijo él pelinegro mientras entraba para luego cerrar la puerta y sacarse lo zapatos, e dirigirse hacia la sala de estar.

De la nada él chico fue tacleado por lala mientras esta lo abrazaba con fuerza al chico, aunque habían sido solo una hora, lo había estrado mucho.

lala: yey, vegeta volvió. Dijo esta mientras seguía abrazado al saiyayin pelinegro

Trunks jr y marian estaban riendo un poco por esta escena, sin duda era una pareja un poco rara, un chico algo serio y bastante orgullo era él prometido de una chica muy inocente e amable, sin duda esta pareja dará mucho que de hablar, pero eso no sera ahora, sino que tendrán que esperar hasta él próximo capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **ENDING: EL LIMITE SUPERARE, DAVID DELGADO**

* * *

 **MUY BIEN AMIGOS, AQUI ESTA LA ACTUALIZACION DE ESTE FIC, LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, ME RETRASE A CAUSA DE UNOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES Y DEMAS, SOLO DIGAMOS QUE EL INTERNET AHORA ES MAS CARO AQUI EN ARGENTINA, ADEMAS MI MOVIL SE ESTA COLGANDO DEMACIADO Y ES ALGO MOLESTO A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR, ASI QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN COMPRARME UN CELULAR NUEVO O UNA TABLET, CREO QUE ES TODO, ME DESPIDO, HASTA AQUI NAHUEL DURANDAL, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	8. Chapter 5

**EEESSSSTOOOOOY VIVOOOOOOO AJAJAJAJAJA!, EL PUTO DE THANOS NO PUDO CONMIGO Y MUCHO MENOS EL CANCER DE ESCUCHAR EL NUEVO OPENING DE DBS LATINO AJAJAJAJA, OK NO :V, SIN DUDA E ESTADO UN BUEN TIEMPO FUERA, CON UN SIN FIN DE PROBLEMAS MOLESTANDO, FUE IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR ALGO, PERO SIN OLVIDAR A LOS LECTORES CLARO ESTA, LES RECUERDO QUE HAGO ESTO POR PASATIEMO, NO POR FAMA, QUE ES LO ULTIMO QUE QUIERO, COMO SEA CREO QUE ES HORA DE CONTESTAR SUS DUDAS:**

 **Zasetsu04: amigo, cuanto tiempo...*le arrojan una silla*...no es necesario la violencia :'v, na es broma, se que me ausente un buueeeeeen tiempo aquí, y es dolor de huevos ponerme al día con todo, sin duda eres mejor que yo escribiendo, por eso te respeto como amigo y escritor, por lo del review, si eso es cierto, fue gracioso hacer las presentaciones, aquí lala sera mas como la del manga, osea mas inteligente y menos "tonta", bueno eso es todo, disfruta la historia.**

 **KEVIN4491: hola bro?, como has estado kev...*recibe un putazo que lo manda a estamparse contra la pared :v* y a-a ti quien te crió, broly?, ok no :v, ha sido un año muy pesado en lo personal, así que lamento mi ausencia, por lo del comentario, tienes razón por dejarlos al nivel de yamcha, pero para llegar a ese poder tendrán que recibir palizas de proporciones bíblicas :v, en fin espero que disfrutes él cap, no leemos luego.**

 **Ronnie: Hola amigo, bienvenido al grupo, es grandioso conocer a alguien nuevo, bueno pos aquí él cap cinco, por lo de tu pregunta, bueno, primero debes crearte una cuenta en la pagina, luego de registraré abres sesión, si usas tu móvil (como yo), ve abajo de todo y dirá "desktop mode" y le das click, así te aparecerá en la forme de como si entraras en la computadora, luego versión que en la esquina superior derecha estará en naranja tu nombre de usuario, tocas allí y entraras en tu cuenta, luego veras que a la izquierda habrá muchas opciones que ocupan casi toda la pantalla de manera vertical, tocas donde dice "publish", luego en doce mánager, y allí podrás subir tus archivos para poder editarlos y guardarlos en la nube de la pagina, espero que te ayude, soy un asco explicando, de última ve un tutoriales en youtube, así lo hice yo :v, bueno eso es todo, disfruta él cap, nos vemos al rato**

 **CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO, YA VA SIENDO HORA DE COMENZAR CON ESTA MIERDA, CAMBIO Y FUERA**

 **NI DBZ NI TO LOVE RU ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDADES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **TO LOVE RU S**

 **CAP 5: LA NIÑA RICA, UN PROBLEMA TRAS OTRO**

 **OPENING: KUU ZEN ZETSU GO!, ADRIAN BARBARA.**

 **CASA BRIEF, SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

 **05:35 A.M, LUNES**

ya han pasado una semana desde que lala y marian se habian inscripto en la preparatoria de la ciudad, sin duda habian sido unos dias agitados, pero eso ya habia quedado en el pasado, ahora dentro de la casa de ambos hermanos, ellos se encontraban entrenando bajo la abrumadora e irreal gravedad de 3500G veces la eserra, sin contar que eran atacados por drones que lanzaban rashos láser y desviaban ataques con campos de fuerza.

Ambos estaban esquivando estos láser y ataques, inclusive los de ellos mismos mientras peleaban entre si en súper saiyajin full power, a la vez que usaban la armadura de saiyajin para entrenar, lo malo es que cada semana tenían que cambiarlas por él extensivo desgaste que producía su entrenamiento.

 **FIUUUSH**

 **FIUUUSH**

 **FIUUUSH**

trunks jr: GHAAAAAH!. Grito él chico tras recibir un láser en medio de la espalda a causa de tratar de bloquear un golpe de su hermano, pero no le quedo de otra que recuperarse antes de volver a ser acribillado por los robots.

Vegeta: consetrate!. Reclamo este mientras estaba en ssj a la vez que lanzaba golpes a una súper velocidad los que él peliazul lograba bloquear.

Trunks jr: OSU!. contesto este mientras respondía también los golpes de su hermano haciendo temblar todo.

 **PAAAAAAM**

ambos hermanos conectaron golpes, trunks jr lanzo una patada recta de lateral a la vez que vegeta lanzaba un golpe recto típico del karate los cuales crearon una enorme onda de choque que mando a volar a todos los drones contra a la pared de la habitación pero estos se recompusieron rápido y volvieron a su labor.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

trunks jr/vegeta: ATATATATATATA!. ambos hermanos se volvieron en frascar en un gran frenesí de golpes que hacían parecer que esas 3500 veces la gravedad de la tierra no fueran nada, sin duda ambos eran pertenecientes al linaje saiyajin.

Vegeta lanzo un gancho derecho que dio de lleno contra él rostro de su hermanos, pero no paro allí, él pelinegro lo arribo de nuevo con 3 jabs (golpe suave de boxeo) rápidos para luego rematar con un uppercute de derecha que lo hizo escupir sangre para luego plantar un patada lateral en medio de su estómago, que lo hizo retroceder bastante.

Pero el se recupero rápido y contraataco a su hermano de cabello negro, vegeta lanzo otro gancho izquierdo, pero él peliazul lo esquivo agachándose.

 **PAAAAAM**

trunks jr lanzo un pata alta derecha que impacto de lleno contra él mentón del pelinegro que lo elevo un poco para luego jr saltara mientras levantaba hasta lo mas alto su pierna izquierda para luego bajarlo con brutalidad contra él rostro de su hermano.

 **PAAAAM**

el golpe conecto de lleno contra él rostro de vegeta que lo mando a estrellarse contra él suelo del lugar, pero tan pronto este tras chocar contra él suelo y rebotar un poco, se reincorporo para luego dar varias piruetas y mortales hacia tras mientras esquivaba los láser de los drones, algo que imitaba su hermano. para luego lanzarse de nuevo uno contra él otro.

 **UNA HORA MAS TARDE.**

ambos hermanos acababan de terminar de apagar la gravedad aumentada y los drones tras finalizar otro entrenamiento matutino de rutina, como siempre se pasaron un al entrenar y destrozaron varios robots, así que tendrían que repararlo mas tarde, ahora ambos se encontraban quitándose la coraza de la armadura saiyajin y guardándola para solo quedarse con la playera de expandes.

Vegeta: otra vez no pasamos de lanza y destruimos mas robots de la cuenta, creo que tendremos que repararlos de nuevo o pedirle a oka-san que nos mande mas robots. Dijo este pero de pronto sintio un enorme escalofrio al imaginarse lo molesta que se pondría su madre al saber que ya destruyeron 178 robots en los 4 meses que llevaban allí.

Trunks jr: si...seria mejor repararlos por nosotros mismos, al fin de cuentas nosotros ayudamos a crearlos, asi que no es nada del otro mundo. Dijo este mientras terminaba de guardar la coraza de la armadura, en eso su hermano lo llamo.

Vegeta: oye jr!, quieres ver la nueva técnica que aprendi?. Pregunto este mientras se preparaba y ponía en guardia

Trunks jr: bueno, me gustaría ver que famosa técnica acabas de aprender. Dijo este con algo de sarcasmos mientras se ponía en guardia también

Ambos se miraba. de manera retadora, vegeta necesitaba bastante concentración y un poco de tiempo para realizar esta nueva técnica, por su parte al peliazul no le importaba, si era nueva y recién dominada, debía costar bastante realizarla, de pronto vegeta acuño sus manos de una forma algo estraña que sorprendió y asunto un poco a su hermano.

Trunks Jr: QUE MIERDA!, cuando aprendiste él PUUAAAAAGH!. ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase que sintió él impacto de un golpe a la derecha del corazón, haciéndolo retroceder unos metros por él impacto, él chico cayo de rodillas mientras vomitaba sangre, vegeta seguía en su lugar pero de la nada.

 **CRAAASH**

como si la dimensión se hubiera quebrado, vegeta desapareció de donde estaba y apareció donde le había conectado él golpe a su hermano a la vez que mantenía su puño derecho hacia al frente

Vegeta: que tal, si me salio. Dijo él chico de cabello negro algo eufórico y muy alegre que tal ataque legendario le allá salido bien y a la primera.

Trunks jr: jejeje c-cuando aprendiste él salto en él tiempo?. Pregunto él chico mientras trataba de levantarse, algo que se le dificulto un poco por él daño que había causado ese golpe.

Vegeta: hace poco, no mas de un día o dos, tuve que deducir la forma en que oto-san o hit-san lo usaban, y cree mi variación, creando un dimensión bolsillo que sea igual que esta pero que el tiempo este detenido, me teletransporto allí dejando en mi lugar una imagen de ki, me muevo en esa dimensión hasta llegar donde estabas tu y solo resta golpearte jeje. Dijo este mientras se reía de manera algo arrogante e divertida, al fin de cuentas no siempre dominas una técnica tan temida entre los universos

Trunks jr: ok, parece que la practica es mas fácil que la teoría o no?. Pregunto este mientras su hermano afirmaba con la cabeza. Ok, pero, tienes un limite de tiempo allí o que?. Volvió a preguntar él peliazul

Vegeta: en realidad depende del poder que le ponga a la dimensión y de la energía que me quede, pero en teoría creo que pudo mantenerme él tiempo que quiera. Dijo este simplemente mientras reflexionaba un poco.

Trunks jr: como sea vamos a prepararnos para irnos a la escuela. Dijo este mientras salia de la habitación de entrenamiento, a la vez que era seguido de su hermano mayor, pero sin antes voltear a verlo. No creas que no te cobrare él golpe que me diste, además de enseñarme como saltar en él tiempo. Dijo este simplemente mientras ambos salían del lugar

 **MAS TARDE EN ESA MAÑANA**

los chicos ya se habian duchado y vestido, e acababan de desayunar, así que jr estaba levantando la gran cantidad de platos e vajilla por lavar.

Trunks jr: oigan chicos antes de irnos, no me ayudan a lavar los trastes. Dijo este mientras dejaba los platos en la cocina, para luego levantar su vista.

Al hacer esto vio que vegeta lala e marian se habían subido a sui sui board-kun, para luego marcharse en menos de un segundo del lugar.

Trunks jr: los llamas a comer y caen como meteoritos, pero dices "a lavar los platos" y huyen como cucarachas, *suspiro* ah, creo que los lavare yo...otra vez. Dijo este mientras se remangaba y se ponía a lavar los platos.

?: oye nii, quieres ayuda. Dijo una voz algo chillona llamando al chico mientras cabello azul.

?: yo también ayudo jr-san. Dijo otra voz chillona llamando también al chico de cabello azul.

Él peliazul bajo la mirada y vio a dos cachorros de animales algo extraños, uno de ellos era claramente felino pero algo diferente ya que tenia él pelaje atigrado y los caninos superiores e inferiores muy pero muy grandes, este era un dientes de sable llamado "kiba" (perdonen mi falta de imaginación) , él cual era él familiar de vegeta, el otro era aparentemente canino pero algo diferente, su hocico era mas largo de lo normal a la vez que estaba repleto de dientes afilados, tenia un pelaje marrón claro casi mostaza a la vez que sobre él lomo unas cuantas motas negras, era un andrewsarchus llamado "andrew" ( se pronuncia andriu v:), él cual era familiar de trunks jr.

Trunks jr: si, aprecio que quieran ayudarme. Dijo este para luego ver como ambos animales subían a la mesada y empezaba a ayudar a lavar todos los platos.

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUES.**

ya habían terminado de lavar así que trunks jr solo tomo su maletín y se fue en dirección a a la escuela.

Trunks jr: no hagan desmadre mientras no estemos. Dijo simplemente este mientras salia por la puerta de la casa para luego cerrarla.

Ambos familiares se subieron al sillon para luego prender la tele y ver cualquier programa que haiga.

Mientras tanto el peliazul caminaba tranquilamente por la calle mientras miraba él cielo azul claro y las pocas nubes que habían, algo que lo relajaba y le daba un toque mas de tranquilidad a la mañana pero ya había un poco de brisa soplando, lo que sólo significaba algo, (alguien se transformo en ssj, ok no v:) él otoño se acercaba y pronto tendrían que usar él molesto uniforme de invierno, él chico lamentaba un poco esto ya que dicha ropa aparte de ser fea, era realmente muy incomoda, prefería mil veces él uniforme de la prepa de kuoh o inclusive un uniforme militar los cuales eran mucho mas cómodos, él chico iba tan hundidos en su pensamiento que no se percato que alguien se acercaba corriendo a él hasta que lo llamo.

Mikan: JR-KUUN!. Grito esta mientras se acercaba por atras al chico para luego frenar al llegar a su lado, a la vez que este volteaba a verla. Ohayō gozaimasu!. Saludaba esta mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de jr

Trunks jr: jejeje, buenos días también mikan-chan. Saludo este mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados haciéndolo ver mucho mas lindo ante los ojos de la castaña. oe, porque estabas Corriendo?. Pregunto este mientras recordaba escuchar a alguien corriendo por detras

Mikan: es que ya llegó tarde, ya son las 8:13 am. Dijo esta mirando su relog, trunks jr al escuchar esto su hizo que cara se volviera blanca por él susto.

trunks jr: UWAAAA!, YA ESTAN TARDE?!. Grito este desesperado para luego ver su relog, pero lo que vio lo dejo con cara "espera kha?". P-pero si recién son las 7:47 am. Dijo él algo relajado y extrañado.

Ambos compararon sus relojes, cabe resaltar que él de jr era por así decirlo "mas costoso" que él de mikan, para luego comparar las horas de sus teléfonos, viendo que solo sus relojes eran donde no coincidían las horas, siendo que la castaña tenia adelantado 20 minutos.

Trunks jr: jeje, creo que nos asustamos por nada. Dijo este mientras volvía a caminar hacia la escuela.

Mikan: si, creo que si..no se como paso. Pensó esta algo incomoda y sarcastica pensando lo que había hecho

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

se podía ver a mikan caminando con su tipico uniforme de secundaria (N/A: se que mikan en realidad en él anime y manga recién va a séptimo de primaria, pero tampoco voy a dejar que uno de mis OC vaya preso por eso, así que como dije antes la hice dos años mayor, :v #teamlolis4ever #laONUmevalemadres) ya que rito había salido temprano para pasar buscando a haruna, esos dos si que se hicieron cercanos, ella iba sumida en sus pensamientos ya que estuvo meditando bastante lo que había estado pasando desde que vio como trunks Jr, al que ella llamaba mejor amigo. aquel que la había salvado dos veces de morir, él chico que la había cautivado desde que lo vio, había sido abrasado por otra chica, en ese momento (mikan sintió él verdadero terror, ok no) ella había sentido un dolor muy punzante en su pecho, por mas de dos días mikan había meditado lo sucedido hasta que llego a la conclusión lógica, ella (tenían una extraña enfermedad del corazón y le quedaba dos días, ok no :v) se había enamorado de el, tal vez por su porte sereno tranquilo, por tierna y sincera amabilidad, o aquella mirada confiada que transmitía él mismo sentimiento, o tal vez todos lo anterior, pero lo que si sabia era que lo que sentía por él chico era amor.

Mikan seguía pensando a la vez que seguía caminando hacia su escuela, no fue hasta que dio vuelta a la esquina de la calle que vio a trunks jr caminando a casi dos calles de distancia, mikan se emociono mucho acausa de esto, pero ir corriendo como sinada hacia él sin ninguna buena escusa no era bueno, hasta que tuvo una idea, cambio la hora de su reloj adelantándolo unos 20 minutos, luego de hacer eso la chica salio corriendo hacia él rezando que no la derivará o algo así, ya que un día de casualidad vio como un chico que parecía un ladrón se acerco corriendo a él por la espalda y para su mala suerte, trunks jr lo había derribado con un movimientos de judo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

ambos chicos siguieron caminando por unas cuantas calles mas pero luego de caminar alrededor de 5 minutos la chica tenia que tomar un desvío para llegar a su escuela.

Mikan: bueno aquí nos separamos. dijo esta mientras se despedía del chico

Trunks jr: ok, espero que te vaya bien en la escuela, cuidate. Dijo este mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo hasta que ella lo detuvo.

Mikan: q-quisiera preguntarte algo. Dijo esta mientras se sonrojaba un poco a vez que trataba de mirar a otro lado para que él no viera él color rojo de sus mejillas.

Trunks jr: si claro, lo que quieras. Dijo este como sin nada, aparentemente no caía aun en lo que estaba pasando

Mikan: q-quisiera preguntarte si quieres salir conmigo este sábado, ya que no pude verte mucho la semana anterior. Dijo ella muy sonrojada y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no desmayarse.

Trunks jr: claro, siempre es bueno una salida entre amigos. Dijo este como si nada haciendo que la chica le cayera un yunke mental con la frase de "amiga" y abajo con él logo "1000 toneladas", esto la frustro un poco mucho (:v) haciendo que se enoje y sin querer hablo en voz algo alta

Mikan: NO BAKA!, LO QUIERO DECIR ES QUE QUIERO SALIR EN UNA CITA CONTIGO COMO UN CHICO Y UNA CHICA PORQUE TU ME GUSTAS!. grito ella algo molesta pero muy sonrojada, hasta que se dio cuenta de todo lo que dijo haciendo que ella se sonrojara a niveles astronómicos al punto de soltar vapor como una tetera hirviendo.

La chica parecía no tener fuerza ni para hablar ni para pararse bien ya que temblaba mucho mientras "olvida lo que dije", por su parte él chico de cabello azul tras caer en lo que pasaba sus ojo se había abierto bastante grande y poniéndose muy colorado

Trunks jr: o-o-ok, p-perdon por no entenderte antes, al igual que nii-san soy algo lento para estas cosas de entender los sentimientos, pero m-me gustaria ir contigo a esa cita, te parece él sabado a las 12:00pm, ya a esa hora nii-san y yo dejamos de pulverizar a tu hermano y a saruyama, jeje. Dijo este tratando de relajar él tenso ambiente, lo que logro bastante bien.

Mikan: jaja, bueno es una cita. Dijo este mientras se empezaba a alejar de donde estaba él chico. Nos vemos después. Dijo ella ya corriendo ya que estaba llegando tarde.

Él peliazul no podía perder mas tiempo así que se fue también hacia su escuela, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado entre él y mikan, pero solo sacudió su cabeza y salió corriendo hacia la escula porque se le hacia tarde.

 **EN LA ESCUELA SAINAN**

 **PATIO E ENTRADA DELANTERA**

en cuestión de uno o dos minutos, él chico logro llegar a la escuela, aunque venia a una gran velocidad, él chico de cabello azul lograba esquivar a todos con una agilidad enorme, para luego ver que su hermano mayor estaba junto con lala, yui marian, rito, haruna y saruyama hablando de manera animada, él solo decidio cruzar la entrada.

Pero lo que mas le extraño al cruzar la gran entrada, fue la limosina que había en él frente, el no se sorprendió mucho ante tal auto lujoso, ni su hermano tampoco, ya se habían acostumbrado a ver naves espaciales, inventos de 20 o 30 años en él futuro y demás, sin contar con la gran limosina blindada y equipada con armamento militar nivel 4 que poseía su padre e usaba en ocasiones de negocios, comparada con esa, la que estaba frente la escuela solo era una carcacha vieja :v

Trunks Jr: porfin llegue. Dijo este mientras dejaba de trotar y deteniéndose donde sus amigo para luego saludarles. Buenos dias, como estan?. Saludo este mientras recibía de sus amigos otro saludo por respuesta.

Casi al instante vieron como la multitud se enardecía cerca de la limusina, ya que vieron como dos chicas, una de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color (rin) y otra la otra de cabello azul y lentes gruesos que aparentemente no dejaban ver sus ojos, ambas habían bajado del vehículo para luego acercarse a la puerta trasera y abrirla, acto seguido bajo una chica muy hermosa, de cabello rubio casi dorado e peinado ataladrado con ojos color miel, esta chica tenia un aire de grandeza o nobleza.

Vegeta: y esa quien es?. Pregunto algo extrañado a nadie en particular, donde vivían antes, la secundaria de kuoh era privada así que tenia tendencia a aceptar a niños ricos y mimados, algo que los irritaba bastante a ambos hermanos.

?: esa es la gran ojou-sama (N/A: esto se suele usar a la hora de referirse a una mujer joven e hermosa, o alguien que sea equivalente a una "princesa", en este caso esta niña rica), saki tenjouin-sama. Dijo él estudiante mientras tenia brillos en los ojos

Trunks jr: ok?. Contesto este viendo lo extrañamente efurico que se ponía él y los demás estudiantes a su alrededor.

por su parte, la chica rubia con peinado ataladrado, estaba posando para varios chicos que tomaban fotos con sus teléfonos, a la vez que esta reía con gran altanería

Saki: OJOJOJOJO~ parace que todos aquí se sienten muy atraídos por mi belleza, es bueno volver. Dijo esta mientras con su mano derecha ahacia volar su cabello hacia atras.

La chica empezó a caminar hacia él edificio de la escuela a la vez que era acompañada por su sequito, al mismo tiempo que un grupo de alumnos los rodeaba, todo iba bien hasta que...

 **PUUUUUUUM**

el fuerte sonido inconfundible de un golpe resonó en todo él instituto haciendo que él área temblara un poco ala vez que muchos alumnos se asustaran, incluyendo a saki que era protegía por sus dos "guarda espaldas".

?: UWAAAAH, que fue eso!?. Grito un alumno cualquiera mirando para todos lados hasta que todos voltearon a ver él lugar de origen

Se podía ver a cierto peliazul conectando un fuerte puñetazo a la altura del abdomen de su hermano mayor haciendo que este escupiera un poco de saliva por él impacto y daño causado al tener la guardia baja.

Vegeta: y-y-y e-eso p-porque fue?!. Preguntó este muy extrañado y molesto mientras trataba de recuperar él aliento

Trunks jr: eso es por él golpe de esta mañana, y por no haberte quedado a ayudar a lavar los platos. Dijo simplemente mientras retiraba su puño del abdomen de su hermano, él cual se apoyaba en yui para recuperar él aliento.

Vegeta: ok me hago cargo de ambos crímenes, pero y lala e marian, ellas tampoco se quedaron a ayudar. dijo este mientras se volvía a erguir

Trunks jr: ok. Dijo este solamente mientras volteaba a ver a la peligrosa y castaña a la vez que levantaba su mano derecha y la baja en forma de golpe de karate. Golpe golpe. Dijo este solamente mientras daba ambos golpes de karate.

Lala/marian: auch. Dijeron simplemente en forma chibi ambas mientras se sobaban la cabeza a causa del suave golpe que recibieron.

Luego de esto él grupo de amigos se río un poco de lo sucedido hasta que rito hablo

Rito: creo que es hora que entremos las clases están por empezar. Dijo este mientras aconsejaba entrar a clases, su rostro estaba lleno de curitas (upositos o benditas, diganles como quieran) y parches hecho de gasa y cinta acausa de las múltiples heridas de su rostro, que saruyama tambien tenia en su rostro.

Así que él grupo de amigos solo decido entrar al edificio de la escuela bajo la mirada de todos los estudiantes.

Saki: quienes son ellos?, aya! informacion. Exigió ella hacia la chica de cabello azul oscuro con lentes.

Aya: hai saki-sama. Dijo simplemente mientras buscaba información en su tablet, para luego hablar. Ok, el chico de cabello negro azabache y él de azul claro son vegeta y trunks jr brief, aunque no lo parezcan ambos son hermanos, son apodados como los hermanos "purificadores de pervertidos", ya que ambos "purifican" a golpes a cualquiera que este haciendo acciones pervertidas. Dijo este mientras leia un expediente con las fotos de ellos dos, para luego cambiar a otro con la foto de marian y lala. Las otras dos chicas de cabello castaño y rosado, son marian kane y lala sataline deviluke, no se sabe mucho de ambas además de que son de intercambio de Europa, según esto ambas viven con los hermanos brief, además de que los cuatros tienen mucha popularidad en la escuela. Dijo esta leyendo los pobres expedientes que había de estas chicas

Saki: vaya así que son populares?, hmp pero no son mas populares que yo. Dijo esta mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la escuela seguida de su séquito

 **MAS TARDE EN LA CAFETERIA.**

Ya había transcurrido las primaras clases de la mañana, ahora todos los alumnos se encontraban en la cafetería almorzando algo, aunque ahora nos enfocamos en la chica rica de cabello rubio que conocimos antes, saki estaba caminando por la cafetería mientras se meneaba al mismo tiempo que estaba acompañado de las dos chicas que hacian de guardaespalda, la chica caminaba con tanta elegancia y carisma que hacia que toda la habitación se llenara con cierto aire de nobleza, lo que hizo que todos los alumnos voltearan hacia ella en gran admiración y un poco de lujuria, la chica camino un poco mas pero de pronto paro en seca al prestar atención en cierta mesa cerca a las ventanas

En una mesa bastante grande estaban sentado los hermanos brief junto a las dos chicas que vivían con ellos, a la vez que también estaban yui, rito, haruna y saruyama, sobre la mesa había unas enorme pilas de platos vacíos e sucios, mientras había aun mas platos con mucha comida, aun cuando llevaban 4 meses aquí, los alumnos no se acostumbraban al apetito de los dos.

de pronto un chico tropezó con los pies de su compañero arrojando las cosas que llevaba en su bandeja, por mala suerte la bandeja volo hacia la mesa de nuestros amigos.

Chico: mi bandeja, cuidadoo!. Grito avisando del peligro inminente.

Vegeta y trunks jr lograron agarrar un par de cosas para luego los demás terminar de atraparlas, pero por mala suerte una cuchara que también había sido arrojada por la bandeja fue en trayectoria donde lala, golpeando la hebilla de peke y haciendo que esta se cayera, lo que provocó que la ropa de lala se deshiciera dejándola solo en ropa interior, lo que impacto a todos.

 **WHHHOOOOOOO!.**

fue él grito que soltó todo él publico masculino al ver él cuerpo casi desnudó de lala, pero en menos de un segundo vegeta y jr se quitaron la parte superior del uniforme para ponerlo sobre lala y cubrirla, pero esto dejo ver a todos que ambos hermanos llevaba lo que parecía una playera muy apretada color azul no dejando nada a la imaginación en cuanto a sus torsos bien formados.

 **KYAAAAAAAAAA!.**

fue él grito de las chicas al ver los musculosos torsos de ambos hermanos que ahora estbana buscando la hebilla de peke, que la hayaron debajo de una mesa cercana, tan pronto la encontraron se la colocaron a lala, que casi al instante se materializo su ropa.

Mientras tras todo esto pasa saki seguía viéndolo con ojos de asombro y estupefacción, a la vez que parecía tener cierto tic en su ojo derecho.

Saki: Q-Q-Que!?. exclamo aun shokeada por lo que acababa de ver, aparentemente lala se llevo todo la atención dejando a la rubia muy olvidada, eso era inaceptable, no peor, era imperdonable.

 **MAS TARDE, CLASE DE EDUCACION FISICA**

Se podía ver él patio trasero de la escuela, mejor dicho era la cancha dedicada a las clase de deportes, estaba toda la clase 1-A los cuales estaban todos con la ropa de deportes, pero por alguna razón saki estaba allí "modelando" su ropa de gimnasia.

UUUUUHHH!

AAAAAHHH!

Era él coro de ovación que hacían los alumnos al ver a saki, o eso creía ella.

Saki: OJOJOJO!,es hermoso ver como me aman. Reía la chica mientras se contoneaba un poco haciendo rebotar un poco sus atributos, la atención que ella recibía era algo muy agradable para su enorme orgullo y ego, la mentablemente no era para ella los a lagos.

AAAAAHHHH LALA-SAMA ES LA MAS HERMOSA DE TODAS!

Fue él coro masculino que escucho la rubia, que volteo a ver a la los chico con los ojos llenos de ira y molestia. (N/A: CORRE PERRA CORREEEEEE!.jpg :v), vio como los chicos miraban embodos y algo lujuriosos a cierta chica pelirosa que estaba corriendo junto a las demás chicas de la clase, pero la que mas resaltaba era ella a causa de sus dos enormes...atributos, ya que sus pechos copa D rebotaban cada vez que ella daba un paso, esa ropa de deportes que usaban se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo no dejando a la imaginación de los chicos al ver la perfecta y sexy figura de lala

KYAAAAAAAAA!

Fue él eufórico grito femenino que escucho saki, ella volteo hacia el lado de donde provenía él grito, ella se encontró con un gran grupo femenino que estaban mirando con ojos de corazones a los hermanos brief los cuales estaban haciendo flexiones de brazos junto a los demás chicos del sus cursos, pero lo que los hacia realmente resaltar es que ellos estaban parados de manos y así haciendo las flexiones ( o lagartijas o planchas o como quieranquieran v:) dejando que la playera blanca de deportes que usaban se bajara un poco dejando ver sussus abdómenes perfectamente marcados, pero también con varias cicatrizas salpicando toda esa área, lo que generaba un atractivo y admiración hacia ambos hermanos.

Saki: Q-Q-Q-ue!?. fue lo que logro decir al ver como era ignorada nuevamente por aquí trio de adolescentes, pero no dejaría que alguien tan corriente como ellos la opacaran nuevamente nunca, NUNCA!.

(N/A: pobre rubia, no sabe lo que le espera, aviso de antemano que esta woman no estará en él harem de ningo de los dos hermanos, ¿la razón?, no me cayo bien nunca, solo como objeto de burla, la dejare con *censurado*)

Durante todo él día la chica fue ignorada por la mayoría de los alumnos, ya que por una u otra cosa la rubia con cabello ataladrado y sus séquito fueron ignorados de manera olímpica, a causa de que los dos hermanos brief junto con lala resaltaban mucho, por su parte marian era mas normalista no resaltaba tanto

 **MAS TARDE**

Ya habían terminado las clases y todos los alumnos habían regresado a sus respectivos hogares, ahora nos encontramos sobre lo que parecía ser una enorme mansión que tenia al menos 20000 mts² de superficie o tal vez mas porque erá tan grande como un castillo del medio evo, en una sala grande, mejor dicho inmensa que estaba llena de cualquier tipo de lujos de algún aristócrata, emanaba un aire de noble e clase, pero también algo de altanería, se podía ver sentada en un gran sillón color blanco a saki que estaba con ropa de entre-casa (N/A: me da paja describir la casa o como esta vestida ahora, así que lo dejo a su imaginación, sino, lean él manga o vean él anime :v), a la vez que estaba tomaba una tasa de te, frente a ellas se encontraba su séquito, la chica con lentes estaba tecleando algo en su tableta y la de cabello negro e coleta de caballo estaba puliendo una takana, ambas chicas estaban en lo suyo hasta que saki dejo la tasa de te en a pequeña mesa de cristal.

Saki: muy bien, aya, que averiguaste de eso plebeyos hasta ahora?. dijo esta completamente tranquila pero también algo molesta.

Aya: ok, la información que encontré de ellos es muy interesante, aparentemente ambos son medios hermanos, solo conectados por sangre paterna, fuera de eso no hay mucha información personal, según los registros. dijo esta mientras abria los archivo del pelinegro. vegeta, él de cabello negro, es vicepresidente del comité de disciplina, apodado por toda la escuela como "The destroyer of perverts", ya que desde su entrada al comité, los que estaban en la lista negra de pervertidos y inmorales han sido corregidos a golpes por el, inclusive los sempais de tercer año le tienen miedo a él. Dijo esta mientras contaba la chica de cabello azulado oscuro.

Saki: hum, interesante, algo mas de el?. Pregunto esta mientras tomaba te

Aya: bueno según esto, mientras no estuvimos en la escuela él a estado yendo mucho al grupo de kendo, y se a vuelto él entrenador personal de todos allí, en especial de las chicas, aparentemente, nadie lo a logrado derrotar, ni siquiera la sub-capitana, que fue derrota en 15 segundos. Dijo estabaesta algo asombrada, para luego abrir él archivo sobre el peliazul. Trunks brief jr, o solo jr para sus amigos, es integrantes del consejo escolar, ocupa la posicion de secretario y tesorero, se encarga del presupuesto de la escuela, desde su integración al consejo, la escuela no a tenia números rojos de nuevo, es apodado él "the fallen ángel blue", ya que es cortes, amable y servicial como un angel, pero a la vez frío, orgullo y algo sádico ante los pervertidos como si fuera un demonio, se sabe que ambos hermanos tienen las mejores calificaciones en todo y bueno él resto es muy redundante y normal. Dijo esta para luego abrír lala. Lala sataline deviluke, de ella no dice mucho, para ser sinceros solo dice muy poco información casi nada, solo que vive junto él chico conocido como vegeta y que ambos están comprometidos, además que la popularidad de los tres es casi tan grande como la suya saki-sama. Dijo la chica de lentes dejando la tableta en aun lado para luego empezar a tomar un poco de te

Saki: interesante, muy interesante, creo que este atrevimiento por parte de esa chica merese un castigo ejemplar. Dijo este mientras sonreía maliciosamente para luego empezar a planear algo junto a su séquito

 **(N/A: esa perra esta )**

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **EN LA ESCUELA**

era otro día en la maravillosa ciudad de sainan, como siempre nuestros amados protagonistas estaban en clase, pero nos enfocáremos mas en la clase de vegeta, él cual estaba apunto de morir de aburrimiento al escuchar a su maestro de biología hablar del tema.

 **(N/A: no se ustedes, pero nunca les paso que tuvieron un profesor de cualquier clase, que al hablar paresia que te estuviera dando somníferos?, pos yo durante la prepa tenia uno en biología que al hablar hacia dormir media clase :v)**

sensei: y así es como funciona él sistema sanguineo, ahora pasaremos a hablar de las partes del corazón y sus importancia en tal. Dijo este con la típica voz monótona de alguien aburrido de su vida, cave resaltar que él sujeto era un hombre en sus 40', él cual vestía una camisa con corbata y unos caquis, tipitipico profesor v:

Lo que aburrió a casi toda la clase, los cuales suspiraron en aburrimiento

VegetaVegeta: por kamisama, esto es mas aburiso que estudiar toda la historia de las facciones, y eso que hubieron varias guerras. Dijo este mientras clavaba su cabeza contra su pupitre.

A su lado estaba lala la cual asentía con la cabeza ya que para ella le era muy aburrido él tema

De pronto la puerta del aula se abrio dejando ver a aya y rin (él séquito de saki), esta última con un arco y flecha la cual tenia un pegatina (o sopapa, esa wea rosa o aveces negra que esta en los destaba caños), la peli negra tenso él arco y disparo la flecha a la cabeza de lala, la cual nunca recibió ya que vegeta sin siquiera levantar la cebeza e mirar detuvo la flecha con una mano así mostrando reflejos que haria envidiar a cualquier ninja, asi tambien dejando a todos asombrados por tal acto, él solo soltó la flecha sobre él pupitre de la chica, para luego así aya después de salir del asombre hablara.

Aya: la señorita saki-sama te reta un duelo. Dijo esta mientras leía lo que aprecia un pequeño rollo de papel, luego esta volteo a ver al profesor. Lamento mucho la intromisión, con su permiso nos retiramos. Dijo la chica mientras cerraba la puerta y se marchaba.

Por su parte tanto él profesor como toda la clase estaban expectante de lo que decía él mensaje en la flecha, lala solo lo desenrollo y empezó a leer, todos estaban tan curiosos de lo que decía la carta que se podia cortar la tencion con un cuchillo, hasta que hablo lala y mato la tensión y el suspenso.

Lala: oye vegeta, que es un concurso de belleza?. Pregunto esta muy inocente y curiosa esta, a lo que llevo a la reacción masiva de asombro y impacto por todo él salon.

Durante toda él almuerzo se estuvieron esparciendo él rumor del duelo entre lala y la chica rica, no tardo mucho para que toda la escuela, él grupo de amigo se encontraban almorzando en la azotea de la escuela, como era un día soleado, decidieron comer afuera.

Saruyama: así que *crunch**crunch*, una competencia de estilo "concurso de belleza "?, eso si que no lo esperaba. Dijo él pelinegro mientras comía los que parecía algún tipo de sándwich de atún y jamón con pan blanco.

Rito: eto, por que un concurso de belleza?, no había otras formas de arreglar sus diferencias. Preguntó este de manera retorica mientras tomaba un refresco de naranja, a su lado estaba sentado sarenji haruna la cual asentía las palabras de su nov...de su amigo (n/a: verdad que te engañe )

Vegeta: a ver. Dijo este mientras tomaba él pergamino de la flecha y empezaba a leer. Bueno según esto lala daño su orgullo e integridad al llamar la atención de los alumnos a propósito para que se olviden de ella, me pregunto si esta chica realmente esta bien de la cabeza?. Dijo este mientras yui asentía con la cabeza.

Yui: hmp, tenjouin-san siempre a sido así, desde que la conozco, le a gusta ser él centro de atención, aun recuerdo que una vez en la escuela media, llego a odiarle ya que decía que mi busto era mas grande que él suyo. Dijo esta recordado aquellos momentos de infancia

Saruyama: y lo sigue siendo. Dijo este como si nada dejando salir sus pensamiento, para luego darse cuenta muy tarde, este levanto la vista viendo a vegeta con una cara aterradoramente de ira.

Vegeta: **REALMEMTE DIJISTE ESO, INSECTO!?.** dijo este con una voz de ultra tumba a la vez que empezaba a hacer sonar sus nudillos, su rostro parecía haber tomado apariencia mas salvaje o dragonica, mientras a su lado yui mantenía una rostro de enojo y a la vez que lala comía un sándwich :v

Luego de darle unos golpes a saruyama y dejarlo con un rostro lleno de moretones, él grupo de amigos empezó a crear un plan para que lala gane esa competencia o concurso.

 **MAS TARDE**

 **PATIO TRASERO**

las clases acababan de terminar, pero los alumnos e maestros aun no se habían retirados, ya que en él patio trasero había una enorme plataforma estilo escenario, en ella estaban paradas lala y saki, la pelirosa llevaba su uniforme escolar mientras la rubia llevaba un saco largo color café, que cubría todo su cuerpo, mientras del otro lado del patria había lo que parecia un gran torre de observación hecha de madera, dentro de ella estaban él director y saruyama los cuales hacían de relatores del evento.

Saruyama: muy buenas a todos compañeros, hoy tenemos un evento muy peculiar, hoy celebramos la competencia de de "miss sainan", en esta competencia se enfrentaran la dulce y tierna lala deviluke contra saki tenjouin, a mi lado para comentar y ayudar a relatar esta él director de la escuela, salude. Dijo este mientras su voz resonaba en todos los bocinas e estéreos que se habían instalado en la plataforma.

Direcctor: hoi, saludos a todos los alumnos, hoy tendremos él placer de evaluar este gran evento, la ganadora se decidirá luego de la desmotracion de ambas participantes, nosotros evaluaremos, gracia, hermosura, talento y tamaño de busto ejejeje. Dijo este mientras se sonrojaba y babeaba un poco

Todos los alumnos empezaron a abacionar los nombres de ambas chica con gran euforia, aparentemente todo habian ignorado por completo lo ultimo dicho por él director.

Vegeta: me sorprende que ese sujeto sea director. Dijo este como si nada ganado así un afirmación de sus amigos.

Marian: yo me esperaba algo mas lacivo por parte de él pero creo eso también era de esperarse. Dijo ella también ganando la afinación de sus amigos

Trunks jr: oigan creo que va a empezar. Dijo él mientras indicaba él escenario a la vez que los demás volteaban a ver que pasaba

Saki: OJOJOJOJOJO, sean todos bienvenidos hoy al concurso "miss sainan", hoy la gran y honorable saki-sama se enfrentara a...esta chica. Dijo esta mientras señalaba a lala de manera despectiva, la cual solo sonrio y saludo a todos como si nada. Bueno ya dejemos los rodeos. Dijo esta mientras se sacaba él enorme saco que la cubría. Eh aquí a la gran saki-sama OJOJOJO. Río esta de manera altanera dejando ver que ahora llevaba un bikini bastante revelador haciendo que todos empezaran a ovacionarla.

Todos los alumnos estaban coreando su nombre y lanzado silbidos e ovaciones hacia ella, no falta decir que casi todos los alumnos masculinos presente incluyendo al director estaban babeando o teniendo un derrame nasal por tal vista, por su parte lala no sabia que hacer y lo hecho por saki la desconcertó un poco así que solo vio a vegeta y le pregunto.

Lala: vegeta, que hago ahora. Pregunto esta bastante confundida al no saber que hacer ahora

Vegeta: pues lo que te dijimos, su tu habilidades e impresiona los!. Dijo este gritando desde donde estaba.

La chica reacciono y le ordeno a peke que cambiara su ropa por la que habían acordado antes, tras una pequeña escena de cambio dejando ver que ahora llevaba una playera rosa que se ajustaba su cuerpo junto con un short de spandex negro que llegaba hasta poco mas abajo de los muslos de la chica.

Los alumnos estaban asombrados e anonadados por la hermosa figura de la chica, ya que la ropa que usaba ahora no deja nada a la imaginación sobre sus curvas femeninas, una enorme cantidad de ovaciones y aplausos estallaron en el lugar, mientras casi todos los alumnos coreaban él nombre de la pelirosa, saki estaba que hechaba humo por su cabeza a causa de la furia que le invadía al ver como era ignorada otra vez.

Lala: hola a todos!, mi nombre es lala deviluke, y puedo sostener una camioneta de 3 toneladas sobre mi cabeza. Dijo esta mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cápsula, para luego activarla y lanzarla al aire.

 **POOF**

una nube de humo rosa apareció para para revelar una gran camioneta FORD RANGER azul, la cual cayo abruptamente siendo atrapada con una ridícula facilidad por lala, la cual empezó a lanzar de una mano a otra, sin saber que por negligencia de algunos alumnos los tornillos y tuercas que sujetaban los andamios del escenario habían sido mal puestos o incluso algunos ni siquiera se habían colocado, en pocas palabras, la plataforma era una trampa a punto de activarse, lala volvió a lanzar él vehículo por los aires en cual llego a una altura de casi 50 metros, la pelirosa luego salto para intersectar la camioneta que venia ya en picada, lala un botón que estaba aun costado de la boca donde se cargaba combustible.

 **POOF**

tras otra pequeña nube de humo la camioneta se convirtió de nuevo en una cápsula, la chica dio un par de piruetas y maromas en él aire para luego caer de manera sueva y elegante en la plataforma.

Lala: Tarada!. Dijo esta mientras para de manera cine haciendo una pose sacada de un personaje de anime. (n/a: es la tipica pose de sailor venus :v)

Todos estaban anonadados por la enorme y bestial fuerza que poseía la chica de cabello rosa, quien diría que dentro de aquella hermosa joven se encontraba encerrada tal brutal fuerza física.

 **WWOOOOOOOOOOWW**

Un enorme coro de ovación se hizo presente sobre todo él lugar, los alumnos gritaban y ovacionaban él nombre de lala, él suelo comenzó a temblar en él lugar a causa de los saltos y pisotones efuricos que daban los alumnos de la escuela, esto mas él esfuerzo que los andamios hicieron para tratar de resistir él peso de los estéreos y de la camioneta, produjo un fallo en la estructura haciendo que esta se empezara a desplomar.

Saki/lala: UUWAAAAH!. Fue lo que gritaron ambas chicas al perder él equilibrio y empezar a tambalearse al sentir como la estructura cedía.

Rin/aya: SAKI-SAMAAAA!. Gritaron de terror ambas al ver como todo se caía encima de su ama/amiga y lala.

Vegeta: demonios, otouto!. Voltio este a ver a trunks jr él cual entendió lo que su hermano pensaba, él solo con testo con un "yosh".

 **WOOOOOOSHHHH**!

Ambos fueron cubiertos por una aura de ki azul cobalto, para luego salir disparado hacia donde se encontraban ambas chicas.

 **BRROOOOOOOMM**

el escenario se desplomo por completo, todos estaban aterrados al pensar que había ocurrido lo peor, pero justo antes que todo terminara de ceder, justo en él ultimo segundo, vieron como dos objetos borrosos pasaban a alta velocidad por encima de ellos, para luego frenar detrás de de multitud, para luego ver que eran los hermanos brief cargando a ambas chicas, él primero en aflojar su agarre dejando que la pelirosa se sentara en él suelo

Vegeta: lala, estas Bien?. Pregunto este con bastante preocupación en su voz, tal vez ella sea muy fuerte y todo pero al fin de cuentas era su prometida y no podía no sentir algo de temor al pensar que estaba herida.

Lala: mm..si!. Dijo esta simplemente mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonroje. Estoy bien, gracias vegeta. Dijo esta mientras los abrazaba con fuerza, todo esto era visto por yui la cual tenia una sonrisa falsa y un tic nervioso en él ojo derecho, dando a entender que ella estaba bastante celosa.

Trunks jr: sempai, te encuentras bien?. Pregunto este mientras baja a la chica al suelo, la chica solo soltó un "eh!?", para luego tener que volver a hablar. Te encuentras bien sempai?. Volvió a preguntar él mientras la veía a los ojos, pero de un momento a otro él rostro del chico se enrojeció al punto de parecer un tomate, para luego voltear a ver a otro lado.

La chica no entendía él por de su actitud, o él de los demás que estaban viendo con vergüenza y lujuria, no fue hasta que sintió algo raro, volteo a ver su pecho viendo allí la respuesta, la parte superior de su bikini se había caído.

Saki:KYAAAAAAA!. se cubrió ella velozmente su pecho mientras su rostro se enrojecía por la vergüenza, para luego voltear a ver al peliazul pero esta vez llena de ira. BAKA HENTAAAI! (estúpido pervertido!). Le grito esta para luego...

 **PLAAAAAAAAAF**

se escuchó aquel sonido por no solo toda la escuela, sino en toda la escuela.

 **MAS TARDE, CAMINO A CASA**

Nuestro querido y conocido grupo de amigos venia conversando amenamente mientras caminaban en dirección al hogar de los saiyayines, después de todos querían celebrar la victoria de lala, aunque también estuvo él problema del escenario, y de allí estaba él tema de conversación, ya que trunks jr estaba mas adelante y algo alejado de todos, ¿la razón?, bueno él chico tenia una enorme marca en rojo vivo de una mano en toda la cara, y eso era él tema de conversación de sus amigos.

Saruyama: oye rojito no te sientas tan mal, no todos tienen la suerte de estar tan ser de saki o de tocarle los pechos. Dijo este mientras se burlaba de su amigo/maestro.

Trunks jr: sigue hablando y seré yo él que te de tu paliza en él entrenamiento. Dijo este volteando hacia atrás mientras seguía caminando de espalda.

Vegeta: venga otouto, tampoco para tanto, esto no se compara las veces que nuestras hermanas o madres nos daban algun golpe o bofetada. Dijo este simplemente a a su hermano él cual se volteo a hablarle de nuevo.

Trunks jr: tienes no se compara con eso, pero si con aquella vez que entraste al baño y por erro viste desnuda amelia-chan, tu amiga de la infancia. Dijo este mientras se reía bastante al recordar aquel episodio. jajaja, estuviste una semana con una mano marcada en la cara. Dijo él para luego seguir caminando mientras reía amenamente al igual que casi todos los demás amigos

Por su parte vegeta estaba sudando frío mientras su rostro denotaba un gran terror, des tras de él estaban lala y yui sonriendo de manera demasiado feliz mientras desprendian una enorme aura de muerte, ambas se acercaron a él mientras cada una tomaba una de las mejillas del pelinegro

Lala/yui: quien es esa tal "amelia-chan"?!. Preguntaron ambas chicas mientras empezaban a jalarle de ambas mejillas, y empezaban a arastarlo.

Y así es como terminaba otro dia para nuestros queridos héroes, cargado de emociones, drama, duelos, carcajadas, oppais :v, y problemas amorosos, pero todo normal en la vida de un adolescente, para ellos era la calma antes de la tormenta.

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL ESPACIO EXTERIOR**

Se podía ver una nave espacial surcando la infinidad del espacio a una velocidad vertiginosa, en su interior se podía ver a un chico delgado, con una altura de 1,65, de cabello blanco, ojos color fucsia, él chico estaba parado en lo que parecía ser la sala de mando.

?: muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, lala amor mio. Dijo este firmemente lleno de determinación mientras miraba hacia él espacio

Pero no era él único con un claro objetivo

 **UNIVERSO 7, DIMENSION DXD**

 **AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE TOKYO JAPON.**

En él aeropuerto de tokyo, se podía ver a la enorme cantidad de gente que habitualmente transcurrían por él, ya sea bajando y/o abordando a sus vuelos, todos metidos en sus propio mundo, pero no pudieron evitar voltear a ver a una hermosa chica que bajaba del mismo vuelo que ellos, la chica tenia el cabello rojo carmesí, ojos de color ámbar, piel blanca blanca y un rostro casi angelical, la joven poseía un cuerpo voluptuoso, sus curvas podrían hacer babear a cualquier hombre que la viera, pero su figura no era lo único que la hacia resaltar, ya que dicha chica media mas de 1,90.

?: por fin estoy de vuelta en Japón, y esta vez voy a conquistar tu corazón ella llena de determinación y confianza, para luego salir con su bolso de mano y después llamar a un taxi e irse.

Quienes eran estas personas y porque tanto interés en vegeta o lala?, pero de algo estamos seguros y es que esto era solo él principio de los problemas, desde prometidos molestos hasta asesinos y emperadores espaciales, nada que dos saiyayines descendientes de la realeza no puedan resolver ellos mismos.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **ENDING: EL LIMITE SUPERARE, DAVID DELGADO**

* * *

 **MUY BIEN AMIGOS, AQUI LES TRAIGO LA SIGUIENTE PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, SE QUE NO TIENE PERDON LA ENORME AUSENSIA QUE TUVE EN LA PAGINA, PERO DIGAMOS QUE ESTE AÑO A SIDO ALGO MUY MUY MUY DETESTABLE, DESDE PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES HASTA PROBLEMAS DE MI SALUD PSICOFÍSICAS, PERO NO PIENSO ABANDONAR, NO DEJARE QUE TODO EL ESFUERSO Y APOYO QUE ME DIERON SEA EN VANO, ASI QUE LOS VEO PRONTO, SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **#BROLYSEESTAGARCHANDOATODOS :v/**


	9. feliz navidad!

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **Hola amigos soy nahuel Durandal, en esta noche les quiero desear a todos una feliz navidad, espero que puedan pasar estas fiestas con la familia, es por eso que les deseo lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes les deseo lo mejor y que celebren en familia, además que yo me porte bien en todo él año y espero que papá noel me traiga la loli que le pedí :v, así que sin mas les digo...**

 **FELIS NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

 **se despide su mejor amigo, nahuel Durandal**


End file.
